


None am I 无我

by greenlock



Category: DCU, DCU (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文基本资料都源于自诺兰的两部蝙蝠侠电影所提供的细节，我参考了一些诺兰其他的影片设置、DC部分相关设置、两位演员个人的部分资料，作为补充。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文基本资料都源于自诺兰的两部蝙蝠侠电影所提供的细节，我参考了一些诺兰其他的影片设置、DC部分相关设置、两位演员个人的部分资料，作为补充。

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　         Take my wine in my own cup, friend.  
　　It loses its wreath of foam when poured into that of others.  
　　          在我自己的杯中，饮了我的酒吧，朋友。  
         一倒在别人的杯里，这酒的腾跳的泡沫便要消失了。  
                 
                   ——泰戈尔《飞鸟集》 No.61  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
1.  
  
　　我想我的这个故事得从1972年9月19日说起。那一天晚上十点多——很遗憾我的手表质量考究且十分敬业，并没能在事故发生的刹那停滞下来，所以我无 法为您记述最精确的时间——我只能简单地说，就是在那一天，我人在泰茵河上的纽卡斯尔，于华灯犹燃的深夜，开车经过海莱威尔大桥，在没有任何防护措施的情 况下，穿着我的萨维尔街订制西装礼服，从桥上跳了下去。  
　　在此之前我的最高跳水记录不会超过十米，我也坚信我所受过的训练和我个人怀疑一切的警醒做派不会将我置于如此的险地。但当时的情况并不乐观，至少有三 辆汽车在同时跟踪我们，而且我相信过了桥之后还有更多。我试图用对讲机和最接近的接应点取得联系，但这该死的黑匣子能收到的只剩下一片电流杂音。我的新搭 档奥利尔顿坐在副驾驶的位置，很显然他虽已检查了配枪，还是显得非常紧张，随着我频繁地转弯和踩踏刹车，我甚至听到了他的上下门牙互相敲击的脆响，这让我 愈加绝望。  
　　当我再次拐弯，把车开上大桥的时候，小奥利尔顿终于爆发出一声嘶叫：“请不要再拐弯了！”  
　　“那么请至少开一枪吧！行行好！”我毫不犹豫地咆哮着顶了回去。我的搭档像是咬住了自己的舌头一般不再出声。  
　　有一秒钟的时间我疑惑自己是否过于苛待他了，紧接下来发生的事情就立刻告诉我一个欠缺配合的助手究竟能有多助涨你敌人的气焰，再顺便要了你的命——  
　　奥利尔顿在他的座位上还算果断地摇下车窗、扭转身体。我刚想提醒他那样的姿势无法瞄准只会浪费我们宝贵的子弹，那些追捕者就加速赶上来，在差不多与我们的平行的位置开了若干枪。  
　　我搭档的头落在我的肩上。现在我明白了逼他开枪似乎不是一个好主意。我甚至没有时间确定他的死活。我踩下刹车，看见迎面数对车灯穿破夜雾向我驶来，只 得抓起奥利尔顿的枪，踹开了车门。有几梭子弹立刻招呼在黑色宾利的车门上。这种打招呼的方式十分野蛮，如纵马横跨陶努斯(Taunus)高原的卡蒂人 (Chatti)一样刀兵强盛又蛮不讲理；但我只有两支勃朗宁，一支一枪未开，一支一弹未剩。我自己那支配枪的填弹早在登车跑路之前就已打发光了。这种干 枯的配给委实不能奠作普及文明礼节的良好基石。  
　　这一夜我知道我的大限将至，可我心有不甘。我要死了，我暗想，这很糟糕，何况我还没能真正地谈过一次恋爱。我未曾恋爱过，这并不是代表我的个人生活乏 善可陈无人问津，正相反的，在我短暂的一生当中，我拥有过很多男女的爱慕，其中亦曾有人愿意为了与我共度良宵而付出生命。我只是十分清楚，我还没有恋爱 过，我没有陷入疯狂，沦落为情爱的奴仆，我从未曾将自己的感情孤立在一叶小舟上随着某人的微笑逐风顺流、不管不问。我将要死去，而我还没有经历过这一切。  
　　我想我还不能死。还不能是现在，至少不该是在我自己的祖国境内，被不知来自何处、何种背景的持械同行截杀。我的小搭档约瑟夫·威尔斯·奥利尔顿，他才 二十五岁。在路灯的光照下我看见他头上的弹孔了，那个洞还在流血，有更多的血之前流进了我的领口。他没救了，而我不想就这样，像他这样，毫无价值地死去。  
　　我在如雨的子弹夹击中冲向大桥的栏杆。这是我唯一的机会。这件事发生得很快，快到我完全来不及调整跳落的姿势。我学过更好的姿势，我本该知道要如何才 能保证我的颈椎不被冲击力拆成数截。现在这些教条都没用了。我翻过护栏就弹出去了，我打赌最先接触美丽的泰茵河(Tyne)水面的是我的脸。  
  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
　　继落水以后，我的头脑再一次启动大约是在二十或是三十小时之后。当然，也可能更久。我不清楚自己是如何失去意识的，更无法确知我获救的经过。当我再度听见来自人世的声音，那很可能是两个医生的对话。  
　　“必须把这个切开。”听起来比较年轻的那一个拿着一样明晃晃的东西在我的眼前荡了两下，我几乎一刹那就猜到了那是手术刀。我对锋刃反射的光芒有种独特的敏感。  
　　“不，不一定要切开。多此一举。”这个声音要老一些，“你救不了这个。”  
　　我用力眨着眼睛，意图出声引起他们的注意。可是我的喉咙干涩且有粗糙的痛感，他们把呼吸管插得太深了。我不能出声，没办法向他们质询他们口中反复提及的“这个”，究竟是否指的是我这个个体。  
　　你得知道他们那时候说话的口气，就好像我是一坨烤熟了小牛腰肉。你要加盐，还是胡椒？——好了，不用犹豫了，菜是我煮的，请直接下刀。  
　　“方案是我决定的，我才是主刀。从这里切开。”那银光又闪了一下。我的眼睛也开始刺痛。我再一次试着呻吟，又失败了，不过我发现其实插着管子的是我的鼻腔。  
　　我确定他们已经开始了，要不我就是在做梦。我真恨自己连梦里也受人摆布，我的那些个美貌的情人一个也不来看我。在这样的胡思乱想中我昏昏沉沉，再度失去了知觉。  
  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
　　我猜测我在长达数日的昏迷中根本没有醒来过，关于对话、手术刀、呼吸管的记忆就是一场梦。我梦里的声音后来渗透进了我所熟悉的，通常与地狱只隔一条小河沟的现实世界。比较年轻的那一个，是它呼唤我醒来。  
　　它说：“嘿，早上好，潘尼沃斯先生。”  
　　我说早上好。隔了几秒钟我意识到我说的是土耳其语，而且音量委实太低了。这很不礼貌。我咳嗽了一声，打算用英语打个招呼。这引发了一场可怕的咳嗽山 洪。我剧烈地颠震着上半身，一股针刺样的疼痛从我的腰部爆发，向身体的两极遽射。我喘不上气来，很想蜷曲起我的四肢抵御疼痛，可惜这不太现实，它们被分别 固定住了。我只剩下一颗头能够艰难地左右摇摆。  
　　医生和护士一先一后扑上来，用温和的手法把我按住。我感觉到微凉的指腹拂过我的脸颊，我猜这属于一位娇小柔软的女子，必须是棕发、绿色的眼眸。嫩黄点缀碎花的连衣裙会将她装饰得格外美好。  
　　“我真不敢相信他居然笑了！”我听见女子的声音发出尖锐的感慨。  
　　这声音跟我的臆想也想去不远。我得意洋洋，要睁开我肿胀的眼皮，再冲她笑上一笑。她会惊叫得更加大声吗？真遗憾我给这样一位可人儿留下的第一印象肯定不会怎么样……  
　　我睁开了眼睛。我看见一张脸，离我很近，用俯视的角度，平置于我的视线上方。一张年轻俊俏的男人脸孔，鼻梁挺直嘴唇很薄，下巴稍稍尖削，头发梳得一丝不乱。  
　　他的眼睛很蓝。你知道，我见过太多蓝眼睛了，而这一双是略有些特别的，那颜色颇似稀释过的墨蓝色夜空。他的眼睛让他看起来不谙世事，而他瞧着也该有二十六七岁了。我一贯坚信，没有谁到了二十六七岁还能用这样的眼神打量别人，只有职业演员或伪装大师才能办到这个。  
　　我用力掀着我的眼皮，转动眼珠，带着再世为人的贪婪打量着他。我注意到医生白色工作服胸前的口袋里插着一支钢笔，万宝龙的，价值不菲，但他的领口显然曾沾过几滴高锰酸钾水。  
　　这就难怪了，我方才少计算了一种可能，那就是世家子弟。一个富家子有权拥有不合标准的天真。我敢说这位先生学医纯粹缘着理想主义。  
　　“早上好，潘尼沃斯先生。”我的医生微笑起来。哦上帝啊，我得感谢你，我不是在约旦河西岸的某个仓库的挂肉钩子上醒来。何况我的眼前还有双标致的蓝眼睛在等待。  
　　接着我想起了我的护士小姐，并开始努力地寻找她。在医生呢灰色裤子的后面我注意到一条腿。长筒袜，哦上帝啊。  
　　她绕过医生瘦削的身体，转到我的前方来，用一种我的最后一个搭档奥利尔顿先生绝不会拥有的果决姿态掀开我的被子一角，把一个体温计塞在我的腋下。  
　　我呻吟起来，并非是因为突如其来的冰冷，而是幻想的破灭。没错，棕发、碧眼、纤巧的小手，我该继续感谢上帝保留了我在这方面的专业素养。除却她至少210磅的体重。  
　　我呻吟道：“……早上好……伦勃特医生。”他的胸前别着名牌。  
　　出事以后，我第一次找回了自己的声音，虽然沙哑变调，所幸发音吐字还是比较准确的。  
　　“很高兴你的神智清醒。”医生微笑道，“不介意告诉我你的感觉吗？哪里比较痛？”  
　　英俊瘦削的医生和……相当肉感的护士。加上这个病房简洁却居家化的内饰，我终于意识到我不是在军队内部医院。还有，他称呼我的姓氏，我是说，我真正的姓氏——“潘尼沃斯”。这是个大问题，我们内部的笑话是，当有一天他们用你爹的姓氏称呼你，那就说明，你被踢出去了。  
　　我感觉到一阵比肉体疼痛更难把握的震惊。我完全无法揣测到底发生了什么，把我推至如此的境地？是谁用我的真实姓名为我登记，将我丢弃在这所医院里？我需要联系我的上级，如果……  
　　“先生？”医生抓住了我的手腕，可能是我死命睁大眼睛的呆愣模样惊骇到了他，他正在为我测量脉搏。  
　　“……我很好。”我说。  
　　“看起来各项指数都挺不错。”他松了一口气，“大家都觉得你壮得像头西班牙公牛呢。”  
　　“腰有点痛。我想应该是腰椎第三节。”我说，“我的胳膊和腿怎么了？”  
　　“不同程度的骨折。你的右腿严重一些，我们不得不给你开刀，取出碎掉的骨头，将剩下的用钢钉拼合起来，我想你明白我的意思……将来我们还需要开一次刀，把钢钉取出来。运气好的话你可以行走如初，滑雪就有点困难……”  
　　我点了点我唯一能动的部位，就是头：“听起来是大工程。”  
　　“还有你的脸……额角缝了几针，并没有发炎，合适的话，明后天便可以拆线。你可以用头发遮住伤疤，如果你介意的话。”  
　　我想说我不介意，作为衣冠间谍之中容颜比较出众的一个，我大概确乎是需要介意一下的。可我真的不介意——我的优良战绩中，没有一桩是纯然倚靠了这张脸 获得的。我只介意我现在到底是谁。我可以是“丹尼尔”可以是“凯文”，可以是“詹姆斯”也可以是“哈里森”。但我不能是阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯。这正是我自 己，真正的我，我失去了所有盾甲的被遗弃了的自我。我还很年轻，他们就不要我了，他们不会再用我。  
　　我完了。更要命的是我竟然还活着。  
　　“你很幸运。”那个名叫肖恩·D·伦勃特的医生还在说着些废话，“我们曾以为你不会苏醒了，你的伤是那么严重……有几片碎骨头插在血管里，那真可怕……”  
　　“但你给我开刀。”我不耐烦地打断他。  
　　“呃……是我给你开的刀。”他结结巴巴地瞪着我的脸，现在我的脸一定难看得很，肿胀、颜色青白，绷带犹如裹尸布无处不在。他并不像曾经的那些人一样，第一眼看到的就是光鲜照人的我，“对、对不起……”  
　　“为什么道歉？”我试图挤出一个笑，两颊的肌肉完全不听使唤，我只好随它们去了。“你救了我的命。”我闭上眼睛，说。  
　　他救了我的命，他个该死的东西，他怎么能……真是好手艺，他说我还能行走如初。我想着一旦我能行走如初我就要回到伦敦那栋小房子里去，找到我们的头 头，用一把镌刻着阿修罗的日本开信刀把他的帽子钉在墙上……可是这又有什么用？等我的精神恢复一些了，弄清楚自己的处境和各种抚恤金的请领方案才是正理。  
　　困顿和疲惫涌袭而来，睡眠来得太快，比疼痛更不知忍耐。我的医生还没有离开，我就又开始犯困了。我试着弯曲我的手指，这些骨骼和肌肉在巅峰状态下能够 将飞刀耍得好似数百年前苏丹王宫里最好的掷火艺人。然而如今的僵痛和麻木让我选择了自暴自弃。我决定还是得过且过的要紧，至少先熬到能亲笔在伤残抚恤请领 单上签名的那天。  
　　“……你救了我的命。”我听见自己嘟嘟囔囔地，又重复了一遍。我没有听见自己是否说了“谢谢”。  
　　我很幸运，是的。我比约瑟夫·威尔斯·奥利尔顿可是要幸运得多了。


	2. Chapter 2

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　In the dusk of the evening the bird of some early dawn comes to  
　　                     the nest of my silence.  
               在黄昏的微光里，有那清晨的鸟儿来到了我的沉默的鸟巢里。  
                  
                   ——泰戈尔《飞鸟集》 No.164  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
2.  
　　  
　　我的右腿经历的第二次手术是在1973年的早春，主刀的仍然是肖恩·伦勃特医生。  
　　这一次手术并不需要全身麻醉，对我来说是个比较新奇的体验。在腿部的麻醉注射完毕之后，医生亲自向我走来。  
　　“有什么遗言吗阿尔弗雷德？”他笑眯眯地，举着戴好了橡胶手套的双手，让护士为他将手术服的背带重新收紧。  
　　我怀疑这是种报复，他要我在还能控制的时候吓出一声冷汗。至于缘由，我认为其中一项必定跟这个圣瓦伦丁节【注1】时我差不多集齐了这个苏格兰小疗养院内所有未婚女护士送赠的礼物脱不开干系。为数不多的病友们甚是哗然，有人怀疑我其实是某个隐姓埋名的豪富子弟，这令我不禁悲哀如今的人们为何总把爱情的热烈程度和财产的数量划上一个简单的等号。  
　　人的心则是比那些要复杂得多的东西。当年我的仪态教师曾经反复强调过一个优秀有排场的体面人需要注意的各种细节，在我们熟识之后，他亦曾告诉我一些结交身体伙伴的诀窍。他说过当你把最想要的那一样高悬起来，不屑一顾，它就会自己飞下来找你的。  
　　我受伤后的前半年行动力一直不佳，有时只是跟来查房的女孩子们说说笑笑。但我懂得察言观色，知道如何针对每一个不同的人，用怎样的表情和小动作，才能 博得最大的同情和好感。我当这些是弹子游戏一般，权为我日常的征服课习作来参看。我和护士们很快就打得火热，且据我的观察，其中有一位金发的小巧女子名叫 贾丽莎·弗朗斯诺，原本显然在追求我的主治医师伦勃特医生，这使我对她尤感兴趣。  
　　某日她走进我的房间，为我更换瓶中的姜花时，我明确表示了拒绝。  
　　“请不要再这样做了。”我倚在床上，身上摊着毛姆的小说《人生的枷锁》，这是当时的我比较喜爱的一本小说。  
　　“为什么？它们会让你的心情好一些。”她走到床边，想为我拉起窗帘，把外面的阳光放进来，又被我拒绝了。这一次我的声音抬高了一些，她惊了一跳，站在原地有点手足无措。  
　　“对不起，贾丽莎，这不是因为你……你觉得这些东西是我需要的，都是你的一番好意。”我看着她在晨光中圆润的侧脸，我想象我的医生那细长的脖子向前伸展，撅起他那脆弱的薄嘴唇，吻在这果实般红的润脸孔上。  
　　他们是我被幽囚在这孤岛的时光中最为熟悉的两个人了，我经常躺在我的囚床上，臆想他们之间微妙起伏的情感。从眼睛里面，从这姑娘的眼睛里我能看得出，她渴望伦勃特只因为他是此地最英俊的男人。  
　　在我来之前——我得意地想道。我有些诧异自己是那么好奇他们是否接过吻。太丢脸了阿尔弗雷德！我一定是离我的战场太远了，思维才会这样腐烂。  
　　“这里的每一个人都需要，潘尼沃斯先生，你得……”她试图说服我。我抬起头来不说话，只是冲着她微笑。  
　　同样的一种微笑在不同的人眼里看来会有不同的含义。我估计在怀春少女的眼中，一个拒绝鲜花和阳光的年轻男人，他的微笑自然是忧伤浸染的。我才不会告诉她我在这里的每一天内心都无不是杀气腾腾，我只恨自己还不能立刻冲回伦敦去讨个说法。  
　　“那么我把这些都拿走……”她在对着我看了好几分钟之后，屈服了，但还有些忐忑，“如果被伦勃特医生知道了，他会认为是我疏于业务，正苛待你。”  
　　“他会知道你没有。”我说，“就让我一个人待在这儿吧。请你别管我了。”我仰起头，用书籍盖住了脸。  
　　她捧着两束花打开了门，走出去，一步，两步。正如我所预料地她突然转身奔了回来，两三步就来到我的床前，掀开我脸上的小说。  
　　“先生！我们都知道你曾是一名英雄！”她严厉地嚷道，“我同样也不准许你这样苛待你自己！”  
　　我笑了。她真是孩子气，而我又何尝不是把她当做一个小孩子来戏耍呢？我不是什么英雄，虽然也不是什么彻头彻尾的恶棍——我正打算告诉她这一点，以免平添她的误会，她却不再给我这样的机会了。  
　　她抓住我的脸，用一种有可能扯裂我伤口的蛮力抱在怀里，然后响亮地吻了我的嘴唇。  
　　我用眼角的余光瞥见前来查房的伦勃特医生插着他的万宝龙钢笔，一脸震惊地站立在门口。于是我便真的笑出了声。  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　在这个位于苏格兰乡村布罗德福德的小疗养院里，我以退役军官阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯上尉的身份入住。我受伤获救之后被直接送抵此处，因为它足够隐蔽，位 于彩虹岛(Skye)上，隔绝尘寰，又仅仅是若干医疗休养所之中并不起眼的一家。待我彻底摆脱了断断续续的昏睡，伤势好转后，我的顶头上司给此地挂过几次 电话，询问我的近况。又隔了数周，更有一系列封存良好的文件寄到嘱我签核，并附以我尚在伦敦的母亲的亲笔信件，告知她一切平安，并已领到一些补偿款项。随 着骨折愈合，我一度消沉的心境逐渐平复，加上这疗养院中设施良好，又有很多藏书，使我多年来在阅读方面的饥渴也获得了纾解。  
　　依然没有人跟我描述前后原委，而这本就是不重要的。我并不介意自己是被中国人、苏联人、东德人、爱尔兰人、日本赤军【注2】分子或是巴勒斯坦的“黑九月”【注3】成 员袭击，即便是我所效命的职能机构迫于大局需要把我放弃，我也只能祈求政府大发慈悲多补抚恤给我那年迈的母亲。这些都是我早在踏上这一行的那天起就已认清 了的事实，实在没什么好大惊小怪的。我只是在电话中再度确认了一下我的助手奥利尔顿的死活。我的上司沉默了几秒钟，按照最官僚的口吻，告诉我这世界上从来 就没有过奥利尔顿这个人。他望我安心养伤，政府会解决一切问题。  
　　那我还能有什么好抱怨的呢？我是如此的幸运！保住了一条命，在美丽的海岛上白吃白喝，由政府签单，还能合法地使用自己的名字。  
　　而且还能不失时机地调戏相貌英俊性格拘谨的主治医生。  
　　在我的第二次手术开始之前，伦勃特医生和我，我们已经相当熟悉了。  
　　我的这位医生是一个偏好安静的好人，然而只要他能够开口，言辞总是彬彬有礼。这使我对他的印象不错，有时也难免心生要捉弄他、瞧瞧看他的反应那种不良 的念头。我曾乘他书写笔记时偷偷收起他放在床上的听诊器，塞在我的伤腿下面，然后做出一副无辜表情，看他不得不退回去焦急地翻找，还误以为自己的记忆力衰 退严重。  
　　那一次当我把东西拿出来时，我发觉他的双颊微微泛红、眉头紧皱，那是真的生气了。我赶紧换了一种声调，摆出生无可恋的模样来讨他的可怜。我向他倾诉起 这僵卧在床的苦恼来，大小腿肌肉萎缩都是看得见的事，我就得这么看着自己枯败下去了，而我的理想我在战场上那些飞扬的岁月，都不得不就此放手了。  
　　这些调调用来诱骗年轻护士们的眼泪几乎战无不胜，可惜对我的医生就没什么用处了。他用他能凝聚起的最严厉的口吻对我说道：“你正是我见过的最不安分的 人了，阿尔弗雷德！我所担心的无非是你做这样大跨度的动作，会让自己不慎翻下床去，因此加重你的旧伤。你非要逼我用一根绷带把你捆在床板上吗？”  
　　我总觉得这段对话之中有什么是不大对劲的，却直至他已离开很久，才想到他对我改变了称呼。他就是从那一天开始不再称呼我为先生或潘尼沃斯先生。他开始叫我阿尔弗雷德。  
　　这或者是平空生出了友谊的见证，又或是怨恨滋生的证明吧。  
　　当我意识到了这一点，我不禁敲着床沿哈哈大笑起来。至今我仍不清楚那时令我发笑的诱因为何，我只记得，彼时窗子半阖，窗外吹进的海风弄得我的脸颊有一种潮湿的错觉。  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　正是这一位性格生涩的医生，为我动了两次成功的手术。他的技术很好，尤其在接骨方面很有心得。我揣测大英政府将我这样一个危险人物交付于他，必然是经 过了严格筛选的。这些我并不关心。我比较留意的倒是我的医生曾在彼此套近乎的聊天中跟我提及，他原本的兴趣是在细胞科学方面，且他正是为此在爱丁堡大学担 任过一段时间的研究员。当我问及后来为何放弃时，他便缄口不言。  
　　我对这人的经历充满了探索的兴味——并不是每个二十来岁的苏格兰籍年轻医生的兜里都会揣着万宝龙的钢笔（据我观察他拥有不止一支），手腕上还会戴一块 劳力士金表的（尽管表面稍微有点旧）。他的英式英语虽很标准，到底难免在我刻意引发的交谈里漏出一两个美国腔的字眼来。他可能在美国待过，在那里出生成 长，但应当是在英国这里受的教育。这些细节都让我对他的来头和经历越来越好奇。老实说在布罗德福德的时光百无聊赖，我很高兴能在自己的想象世界里偶尔扮演 一下福尔摩斯。  
　　我的好习惯是，不太喜欢通过逼迫来得到答案。我喜欢答案自己拍着翅膀飞下来找我。  
　　圣瓦伦丁节之后两个礼拜，我把吃不完的巧克力和糖果都分给了左邻右舍。当然了，我的医生谢绝了我的分享，并且絮絮叨叨地跟我说了一堆要规范饮食的教诲。  
　　我充耳不闻，跟他胡扯了几句我的身世，涉及的内容半真半假。我疑心他们拆看过我母亲的来信，故而在相关的方面没有撒谎。我告诉他我出身寒微，父亲是运 鱼的商贩，母亲是一个女仆，倘若不是军功积累，我此刻必然也是在什么富人的家里做着仆佣一类的杂役了，遑论在美丽的海岛上花着国家的经费躺倒养伤。因此上 我无限感激我的祖国，女王万岁。  
　　而我的医生肖恩只是微笑着安静地听完了我的叙述，接着便微笑着把剩下来的糖果乳精巧克力统统没收。第二天他让贾丽莎送了些囤积的苹果给我，在这个季节也算稀罕，可我才没有感激不尽。  
　　又过了一个礼拜，他为我做了第二次的手术。我很清楚自己将会成为一个不折不扣的瘸子还是一个表面如常的普通人，就全看这次手术的成败了。这个认知让我莫名地焦躁，在之前的几天对伙食挑三拣四。  
　　手术前一天的黄昏，我坐在床上收听广播，因为音量的问题冲着贾丽莎大声叫嚷了几句。女护士哭着离开了，过了十分钟，我的医生出现在我的床前。  
　　 “你得信任我，而且这种手术我曾经做过。”起初他很诚恳，以为这样就能让我摒弃狂躁安定下来。  
　　但这显然不可能。我是行内人，知道自己的情况。他得从我的腿里拿出四根钉子来，为了给长合在骨肉里的钉子让位，还需要先磨去一小块愈合了的伤骨。我晓得我多半是要跛行着渡过我的下半生了。  
　　我懒得跟他解释我的烦恼：一个原本行动迅速的年轻男人，忽然之间行动受制，这本身就是很难适应的局面了。何况我一想到自己有可能将要拖着一条腿蹒跚走回我的佩肯姆【注4】，回到我十七岁以前的生活中去时，就让我郁闷非常。我可不希望在未来的几十年里，只能在报纸、广播和电视上看到那些曾与我同床共枕的美人儿，他们依然光彩夺目，独我已被打回原形，在阴沟中做一个跛子，靠抚恤金度日。  
　　这一回我是真的犯愁了，我忧愁地看着我的医生，看着他夜空一样的漂亮蓝眼睛。它们多美啊，可怜的贾丽莎小姑娘已经失去了它们了，最终得着了它们的又会是怎样的一位佳人呢？  
　　那个下午，我们两个男人，一个坐着一个站着，在四点半钟过早降临的薄暮里各怀心思。有一瞬间我想到海浪就在并不遥远的地方拍击，那些百万年来永恒印证着自由的广阔节奏离我是那么的近，可惜我都听不见。我只惦念着自己是被放弃了的一粒浊砂。  
　　“……你要不要吃这个。”他从口袋里掏出一块薄片。我眯着眼睛就着昏暗的光线里看了又看，才发现是他前两天没收了我的巧克力。这算是最他妈见鬼的施舍了，我想，拿我凭本事搞来的小玩意儿打发我，我又不是个小孩子。  
　　“你他妈见鬼去吧，肖恩。”我哼哼道。  
　　刚一出声我就知道我彻底完了。我得罪了明天要给我开刀的医生。所以我想了想又补充了几句：“如果你想毁了我——只要你明天有一丁点儿的想！肖恩，你这该死的混蛋，我他妈求求你，求求你干脆一刀割破我的动脉让我下地狱好了。要不你就得保证给我治好。”  
　　他笑了笑，但是皱起眉头。我搞不清他到底是先皱起了眉头还是先勾起了嘴角。他皱着眉头，并且勾着嘴角笑起来，走近我，到足够近，近到可以用他那双指腹凉的薄手托住我的下巴。  
　　“唉阿尔弗雷德……”我听见他的叹息了。见鬼的这种时候他要叹什么气！  
　　然后他吻了我。在黄昏的暮色里，这个吻持续得很长。此前我还从未跟任何人一起共享过这么漫长的一个吻，我感觉到他的舌尖犹犹豫豫地舔着我的牙刃，我吮住了它，攫住不放，用双手环住他的肩胛。我能察觉到几层衣物下他微微突出的骨骼。他的身体和指尖不同，十分温热。  
　　这个刹那我确然听见有什么东西扑棱着翅膀飞下来的声音。不过很遗憾，我想那不是什么美好的恩礼，也不会是我原本想要的答案。  
　　我想那什么也不是。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注1】：Valentine's Day，即2月14日情人节。  
　　【注2】：日本赤军又称“阿拉伯赤军”，长期活动在中东。系与意大利的红色旅，北爱尔兰的爱尔兰共和军齐名的国际性恐怖组织。  
　　【注3】：这里特指在1972年慕尼黑奥运会上制造人质惨案的巴勒斯坦解放组织成员。  
　　【注4】：伦敦南部著名的贫民区。


	3. Chapter 3

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　Like the meeting of the seagulls and the waves we meet and come near.  
　　         The seagulls fly off, the waves roll away and we depart.  
                           我们如海鸥之与波涛相遇似地，遇见了，走近了。  
                           海鸥飞去，波涛滚滚地流开，我们也分别了。  
                  
                                ——泰戈尔《飞鸟集》 No.54  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
3.  
　　  
　　很多耽于怀旧的老人应当都还记得1972年是一个怎样的多事之秋，譬如苏共核威胁、中共修改外交政策、赤军袭击、慕尼黑事件，都发生在那一年。较晚一 些的时候我在美国讨生活，发现美国人大多只记得1972年的水门事件（我不得不对这些北美同行的业务素养表示遗憾，以及他们竟看不出那是个阴谋），而且随 着时间推移，那已然成为了一个何其轻松的笑柄。  
　　而那一年于我来讲也是不寻常的，因为一场不知由来的意外袭击，我被迫从已经为之出生入死了十多年的工作中抽身退出，并且在上级部门的安排下被半幽禁在 苏格兰岛屿上的小疗养院内进行了两次较为复杂的骨伤手术。幸运的是我的主治医师素质优秀，又对我个人青睐有加，手术很是成功，我康复良好。  
　　到了1973年的初夏，我已经能够拄杖而行，离开禁锢了我8个月的屋舍，前往接近海滩的草场和森林沐浴阳光与新鲜空气。我的活动范围被限定在疗养院私 有的树林之内，偶尔我的医生肖恩·伦勃特工作之余，会陪伴我一同闲逛，在开满金链花的树下并肩而坐，作片刻宁谧的阅读。也有些时候我们不读书，只是坐在那 里闲扯些流行音乐或文学、电影等等的话题。话题大多没有中心，我知道肖恩的渔翁之意。我们常常只是讲着讲着，嘴唇便黏着在了一起。  
　　我没想过会和一个不知根底的人搅在一起，发展出过于亲密的关系。这并不是说我在私交方面的经历似如一张白纸。我不能不承认，我在年轻时那几年的私生活 简直就是一塌糊涂的，跟我有过一点勾连的人物的若统计名单出来，一准能令我的同事们钦羡不已。可在我看来那些不过是工作而已，或者还得带上一点炫耀的意 味，一点征服的欣快。我不能抵抗的是别人不能抗拒我的时候眼中的意乱情迷，我从未恋爱过直到如今。我并不坦诚，仅仅是职业的关系，我是过于警觉和敏感的。 在我看来伦勃特医生并不是个好对象。  
　　他有很多秘密，偏又包藏不住，对着我总是欲言又止，待把我撩拨得心痒难耐，又立刻摆出一脸不能泄露的坚决来，简直是可恶至极。我真是恨他，正是他那莫 名的奉献和索取，让我在这不知未来如何的尴尬僵局中都不得安宁。我本该随意跟一两个美貌的乡下小姑娘谈谈恋爱，说些不经大脑的情话，这样既可以欢娱我那早 衰的神经，又可以饱尝春色不必忧心。  
　　但肖恩是静默又执拗的，且十分阴险。在他吻过我之后，我的疗养院风流史就被嘎然划上了一个句点。再也没有突然出现响亮亲吻我嘴唇的可爱护士了，她们都 被指派了与我保持着一定安全距离的繁琐工作。到了四月份，院方又额外聘请了两名偏重呼吸科的年轻男医生，我便可悲地意识到，那些花蝴蝶般的小女孩是再也不 会给我什么特别的关照了。  
　　我在这小岛上，被优雅地孤立起来，这一切当然都要拜我的医生所赐。我疑惑他是否真的想过要用绷带把我绑在床铺上任其施为，当然下一秒钟我就把这个过于 下流的念头从自己的脑袋里请了出去。一个腿部伤残成我这副模样的年轻男人，保持严谨的禁欲思想是很有必要的，我可不想让任何伤口因为不适宜的身体动作而意 外绽线。  
　　五月底前后我经过斟酌，给上司的另一个身份写了一封信，表示将养得很好，感谢他对我母亲的照应，并暗示他我仍可以继续工作，哪怕转行去做薪水较少、平 实无聊的分析顾问。这封信一寄出就如石沉大海，伦敦方面甚至连电话也不再打来了，我深知这是一种不祥的征兆，心情也一天天的黯淡起来。我猜想可能由于我逾 矩的请求，使得他们对我的评估和处理方案产生了不妙的变化。在动荡的1973年，要除去身负残病的阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯是一桩再简单不过的事情，他们只要 买嘱我的医生，让他在定期的检查和消炎药中加入河豚毒素，或其他什么干净又致命的小成分，就能让我作为一个不幸伤势恶化的战争英雄永远地闭嘴。也许他们一 个便士都不用花，只要一个电话、一道命令——谁知道肖恩·伦勃特是否也是跟我一样身不由己的一片影子呢？  
　　那个夏天，在每一次的常规体检和测试中，在每一次的饮水、服药和注射时，我都难免犯起这样的癔症，肌肉紧张，心情灰暗。我的医生却毫无知觉，他的蓝眼 睛依旧天真而炽烈。我从那其中只能看到对我惯常那种漫不经心的微笑的渴望，他在期求着我的捉弄和挑逗，迫不及待要独占那些。  
　　这天真可笑的家伙完全不知我的烦忧，甚至会执起我的手，误以为用湿润的舔吻就能让那些谋杀过生灵的指头停止颤抖。  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　1973年七月底的一天，天气闷热，看样子要下雨，却迟迟没有下。灰色的云团镶着金边，把海岛团团围困。午后一点，我汗流浃背，又不敢让受过伤的部位一直对着电扇吹风。这正是最难受的光景，我的医生就挑了那时候独自闯进我的病房。  
　　他套着工作服和麻质的宽松裤子，来势汹汹，什么话也不讲，直接将门反锁、把吊扇拧开。我吓了一跳，禁不住呆在床上，把后背紧贴住包着苎麻套子的柔软靠 垫，暗想他不是终于疯了吧。接着便又看见他三步并作两步，匆匆忙忙直奔窗前，把窗子关闭窗纱阖上，又放下了窗帘。整个屋内顿时变得好像晚上六点，他在一片 阴影中背对着我。  
　　我把手伸向台灯，准备拧开，稍稍改善一下被他搞得糟糕透顶的光线。他就在窗前，那离我不到三米的地方，开始一个一个地，解开白色工作服的扣子。我差不 多是立时就猜到他是来做什么的了。我想这也差不多了，如果他最终要弄死我，又是真的像他表现的那样迷恋我，而我又没有拒绝过他，那么这事总是要发生的。  
　　我下意识地摸了一把自己动过手术的腿，石膏已经去除了，伤口呈现可怕的十字形。一些瘢痂还没有剥落，将来这会是一个无可掩饰的大坑。手术是成功的，不过目前它还不怎么合用，大约再过两三个月，我就能摆出全套应尽的姿势来服务我的情人。只是现在……  
　　“其实没必要……”我脱口而出。我想说在这种随时可能遭人惊扰的不安环境中偷情，其实他没必要连上衣一并去除，若要速战速决，我俩把裤子脱下就成。这样即便有人来敲门，也可以迅速修正仪容，假装什么事情都没发生。  
　　他根本不回答，将那白色的外套甩在一旁的单人沙发上。我这才发现他的上半身是只穿了工作服的。他用急切的速度把麻质的裤子也脱了，依然是背对着我，声音发颤。  
　　他叫我的名字：“阿尔弗雷德……”  
　　昏蒙蒙的光线竟有些发蓝，我想起他眼睛的颜色，若再深一点儿就是这样子了。那墨蓝的天光投射在他的肩背上，一路往下，均匀地勾勒出臀部和腿。我从不相信他的身体是能有这么美好的，我一直对自己说他太瘦了，又太孩子气，虽然我男女通吃，对他也没什么更进一步的意思。  
　　他背对着我发抖，既不动弹，也不把衣服穿上，真让人火冒三丈。我已经开始硬了，并且已经开始烦了。我担心自己对他实在没有那么喜欢，这好几个月以来最为冲动的一次勃起委实支撑不了多久，要是等他磨磨蹭蹭地凑近来我又失了兴趣，岂不会伤了他那颗过于脆弱的心。  
　　我想咳嗽一声，尽量平稳地命令他过来与我亲热，可声调吐出来就不太像那么回事。我没有拿捏好，反倒像个十六七岁的毛头小伙子那样冲动地嘶喘起来：“肖恩，过来……过来。”  
　　我的喘息已经给了他特许，他像如一阵旋风般转身猛扑过来了，这湿漉漉的肉体的旋风，这漫溢着汗水味道的浪潮，一下就把我掀扑的头昏脑胀了。太棒了我糊里糊涂地想着，他的手指跟我肖想过的一样灵巧，抓握住我的时候我兴奋得连自己都害怕了。  
　　这太棒了，我算是了解了，我早就想干他，当然我只是想想。在这么个美丽的鬼地方，憋得每个人都要发疯。我有时幻想跟我的医生做爱，男人跟男人，病患和医生，间谍与杀手。哦我的上帝，这真的是能让人发疯的。  
　　那天我们试了好几种花样，把床单弄得很脏。我的情人用手指、嘴巴和他那结实漂亮的屁股服务我，把自己盛在光影交错的餐盘里贡献上来，任我享用。他的技 巧笨拙，幸而有足够的耐心和热情弥补。我依然不信任他，可是在这一天我真正击败了他、征服了他、占有了他。我的名字是他唯一念念不舍的东西，但是我绝不会 在床榻上在欢愉中稍稍松懈我的警惕来呼唤他安抚他屈就他，为此我曾受过最强横和残酷的训练。现在它们派上用场了不是吗？我得对得起政府为了培训我花费的大 量英镑。  
　　这一天是1973年7月20日。二十多年后我跟别人提到这一天，只会说你们知道，那天悉尼歌剧院落成，而李小龙死了。我不会提到我曾享受过拥有过的那一切。  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　我在苏格兰最后的四个月里，跟我的医生肖恩保持着不算太秘密的肉体关系。起初一段时间无人怀疑，到后来他贪得无厌，在隔绝我与其他人这件事上，做得未 免有些过分——他甚至不再允许护士长单独把晚餐送到我的房中去，变成宁可自己去送，然后在我那里盘桓若干钟头，把收音机开得很响，在临近晚安的时间还持续 播放卡朋特的音乐。  
　　这些不检点的行为多少为他自己招致了一点非议。情爱的消耗让他疏于业务，不过本来他的业务也不算繁重。我向院长偷偷打听过，从一些细节拼凑出了结论：他本就是专为我调拨过来的骨科医师，自然也最有可能成为最后负责送我上路的侩子手。  
　　当他自认为爱上了我，行为便愈显孩子气了，只要跟我的目光相对，就情不自禁地开始发笑。这让我对他完全无可奈何。他微笑的次数比我刚认识他时要多得 多，皱眉头的次数也同样似无上限般递增着。但有一点，他的话还是那么少，话题还是欲言又止，无论我怎么套取，有些东西他总是守口如瓶。我坚信自己对他的讨 厌愈演愈烈，几乎就要完全不再喜欢他了。但每当他检查完门锁，拧开收音机，像个淫荡的熟妇那样把自己脱得光溜溜地爬上我的床时，我又会极度空虚地自我安慰 说这些都是政府福利，得过且过吧阿尔弗雷德。  
　　我迁就着他，也格外迁就着我自己。那四个月长到不见尽头，我记不清有多少次是在威士忌的薄醺下入睡。我的身体恢复很快，名义上还是个病患，事实上早已 复原成曾经的那个危险人物了。肖恩最早意识到了这一点——在某次我把他干得大叫不止的时候。第二天他偷带了一口酒来慰劳我，与我庆祝。那是真正的“一口 酒”，他含着一口20年的芝华士穿过灯光摇曳的长长的走廊，避人耳目溜进我的病房，在一个热烈的深吻中把它交付给我。酒精已经散开，在他的颧骨上烧灼出绯 红。我捧着他的脸乐不可支，暗忖他若每天都这么可爱我或许真会爱上他的。  
　　可我早就不再天真，我相信换一个场景我们相遇，都会毫不犹豫子弹上膛瞄准对方。我最恐惧的自然是我们已然经历了这些，仍有一天还得要经历那些。这种念 头折磨得我寝食难安，不得不再度给伦敦去信，请求让我离开这个破岛，其他的问题都可以服从安排。为了保险起见，我把这封信的主旨简化了一下，用电报拍给另 一位与我熟识的上司。这位“M先生【注5】”在十年前曾是我参与协作的某次行动的指挥，对我赏识有加。如今他已荣膺爵士，且去年就有传言他将接管我们的工作机构。这种越级的汇报行为往往会招致两种截然不同的结果，要么就是加速我的被弃和死亡，要么就会给我带来一线转机。  
　　果然，12月初我收到由上司签发的文件，要我在十天以内返回伦敦，之后至于我的去留，将有进一步的安排。当时是下午三点多钟，天气不是很好，海风比较 大。护士贾丽莎建议我放弃外出散步的计划，和大家一起在餐厅享用红茶和点心，还能顺便看一会儿电视节目。蛋糕上桌后，院长亲自来找我，把加封过的文件递给 我。他的表情是大大地松了一口气，而这东西也正是我一直在盼望的。  
　　我从那字里行间看不出什么异状来，估计最坏也不过是要我退休，转行去做文书一类的无聊工作。我就要回到我奋斗过的城池里，在罗杰氏饮用咖啡，在特拉法 加广场投喂鸽子，至于苏格兰，风光虽美但毕竟不是久留之地。我一年多以来的忐忑顿时一扫而空，当即兴奋地站起来，向周围的朋友告知我找到了新的工作，将要 回去我的都市了。病友们也纷纷道贺，他们之中显然有几位早就对近来每晚我那房中的美国音乐历久生厌，巴不得我赶紧消失。  
　　“这么说你不会在这里度圣诞了？”贾丽莎瞪着我说，“伦勃特医生一定很伤心。”  
　　我从她的言语中听不出多少的感情起伏。是的，在此地的岁月里我彻底打破了他们之间原本有过的纯净美好的男女私情。不过我能说什么呢？说我很抱歉？这是多余的。  
　　可我想到了我的医生，若我跟他不告而别，他确实会很伤心。那是一定的，他虽性格安静，有时也城府颇深，不过在感情方面，倒是奔放又直率的。我决定留一 个能够辗转联系到我的信箱地址给他。这样的地址我有几十个，优先级别各不相同。这样是否保持关系的决定权就能留存在我的手里了，我又不至于轻易地把整个生 活都暴露在他面前。  
　　我回房以后，找了一张比较精美的纸笺，把这个地址用我最工整的笔迹写在上面。关于用什么笔迹很让我伤脑筋了一阵，我会写至少十种完全不同的字体，原本 我想用右斜的古雅花体为他留言，写了几笔之后又觉得很容易错认，万一被他弄错了，我可就收不到信了。于是我放弃这个该死的选项，用类似小学生的标准印刷体 誊抄了一遍，这才塞在口袋里，由来头一次地，离开我的房间去肖恩的办公室找他。  
　　我知道他会非常惊喜，一想到他可能的傻笑我就哭笑不得。可当我蹒跚在走廊中，即将要抵达我的目的地时，院长突然从一侧的岔路冒了出来，与我面面相觑。  
　　“我去找伦勃特医生，跟他道个别。”我实话实说。  
　　那位重度近视、头发花白的老人却陡然局促起来，嘴唇翕张了几次，最后还是小声开了口。他对我说：“肖恩四点钟就离开了，他让我过了周末再告诉你。”  
　　“你辞退了他？”那个瞬间我的音量和声调都没能控制好，一时似若暴怒，可能吓到了这位老院长。对这个即使久隔多年之后的现在，我还是深感抱歉。  
　　“……他主动离职的。”  
　　我觉得脑袋里有样东西被戳漏了，正在淅淅沥沥地往下掉落。那么多的灰尘粉屑，搞得我的颅内又痒又痛。我觉得头很晕，就伸一只手撑在墙壁上，调整了我的情绪，用温和得多的口气又问道：“唔，为何还要专门告诉我？既然他已经走了。”  
　　“他希望的。本来就说要走，那边一直催促……他说你还没恢复，要善始善终，额外多留了两个月。”  
　　“‘那边’？”我感到已经破裂的东西整个掉下来了，我头顶的吊灯在摇晃。暴风雨将近，这个冬天海岛的日子想必会比去年的隆冬更加难熬。  
　　得了阿尔弗雷德，你马上就要离开这儿了。感谢上帝。女王万岁。  
　　“……就是送你来的那边。我们都心知肚明的，嗯？我以为你知道的，肖恩·伦勃特本来也是个假名字。”  
　　“是呀。”我是心知肚明的，我早就全都知道了。  
　　我点点头，用手扶着墙，逼自己回转身去。整件事都太他妈的恶心了，我的生活仍旧跟地狱只隔一条小河沟，无论是在伦敦，在巴黎，在仰光，在耶路撒冷，还是在布宜诺斯艾利斯。还是在这个见鬼的彩虹小岛上。  
　　那天是1973年12月7日，李小龙死后第140天，我的情人肖恩·D·伦勃特也死了。  
　　太恶心了，那时我想，幸亏我还没有爱上他。幸亏到现在为止，我还没有恋爱过呢。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　【注5】：此处暗指1973年8月接任英国军情六处局长的莫里斯·奥德费尔德爵士。


	4. Chapter 4

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
      This longing is for the one who is felt in the dark,  
　　              but not seen in the day.   
  这个渴望是为了那个在黑夜里感觉得到，在大白天里却看不见的人。  
                 
                 ——泰戈尔《飞鸟集》 No.87  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
4.  
　　  
　　我不得不承认，我这个人有桩积习，或者说恶习，那就是即便我知道那毫无意义，也会在自叙中多多少少地炫耀一下我年轻时的经历。但你仔细想想，任何一个 像我这样面临垂暮的孤寡老人，在突发兴致回忆往昔的时候都难以抗拒这种如酌美酒般的虚伪诱惑。我的情况又略有不同——出于自身安全和我一度奉为生命的职业 道德的起见，我不能把某些细节说得太过明白外露，而只能在各种言辞之中，偶尔提及给予暗示。这不免使得我的故事，听来是愈发的诡异无聊。因此我格外要感激 听者的怜悯。  
　　事实上我的后半生并不倾向于浮夸的想象。一旦思及我曾经度过何等波澜壮阔的生涯，细数那些比所有冒险小说都更加微妙紧张的往事，我就觉得自己肯定要不 得好死，这才说得过去。于是我在刚三十岁的光景，每一天都在反复想象自己将以何种异常的状态面对死亡。我也曾觉得，会否有朝一日，我会被自己的臆想活活吓 死，而不是被一颗子弹、一把利刃、乃至一双受过专门训练的手掌送上西天。  
　　这种想象截止于1974年。当我自一次可怕的袭击中捡回性命，又在苏格兰休养了一年多的光景，终于获得准许回到伦敦市，前来车站接我的没有一个同事， 只有我那年迈体弱、永远不会从酒精中清醒过来的母亲。看到我一切如常她非常兴奋，忙不迭地问我是否会回军队去。她并不知道我从未在军队服役，从入伍的第一 天我就被选中用其他的方式为国效命。  
　　我随我的母亲回到她的住处，惊讶地发现她又搬家了，从我离家前为她挑选的公寓搬回了南郊。在我的再三逼问下才承认已把我的抚恤金花去不少，而我的情况 她又不大清楚，写了十几封信，我一封都没有回过。她在酗酒和赌博中花钱如流水，某天突然惊觉如果我回不来，政府是不会再为一个死人支付第二次抚恤的，于是 痛哭流涕，开始学着检省。  
　　我查了她的账户，觉得情况尚好，至于她是否会故态复萌，我也不能知道。总之我只是好言安慰了一番，并暗下决心要尽快搬走，不能跟她同住，否则我们母子 早晚相对成仇，会把我那内心中对她的最后一点温柔记忆也消磨殆尽的。所以我在返回伦敦两天之后，就在市内租了单身公寓。起初在东区，后来经济状况不错，又 为求上工方便，遂挪至北区富勒姆地铁站附近(Fulham Broadway)。  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　1974年新年过后，至1975年秋末，我并没有得到任何政府职位的安置，相反的，在“M先生”的关照下，我以退伍军人和资深后勤官的身份，在北区一 家当时很有名望的律师事务所担任会计。同事都很友善，收入也不菲。我揣测到这一笔履历对我将来的余生平安很是重要，故而兢兢业业，日求言行恭谦，把过去那 种酷好惹人注意的行为都一一更改了。  
　　至于私人生活方面，我素来的优点是绝不对同事出手。在我供职的事务所内，有两位女士都曾先后向我抛出玫瑰枝条，我装作迟钝不解风情，连聚餐的邀请也谢 绝了。工作一段时间后，老板又为我介绍过一位教师出身的年轻姑娘，我通过自己的熟人调查得知她订过一次婚，对方也是军官，几年前车祸过世。这种模棱两可的 历史，往往比一张白纸还要复杂，我可不希望枕边人在我的皮鞋和手提包里安装窃听器。我兜了个圈子，又巧妙地拒绝了。  
　　但我在一次体检之后，半推半就地与一位已婚的男性医生发生过两次关系。一次在他家，另一次在旅馆。他黑发蓝眼，下巴尖削，除此之外乏善可陈，年纪也比 我要大十多岁。两次之后我就觉得整件事都让我无比自弃，暗暗道不能再这样了。我用一点手段让他主动甩掉了我，泥沼拔足拯救了他自己的生活。  
　　在此我并不想为这点旧事忏悔，也不是要说我还对哪个肖恩念念不忘。  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　1975年秋末一个星期天的上午，我从罗素广场地铁站下车，准备前往博物馆。当然，我孑然一身，没有陪伴，而且已经持续那种修道般严谨的禁欲生活有两 个月了。每个周末我会选择带两本书，乘坐地铁在市区闲游，有时则在图书馆、美术馆之类的地方消磨一天，对着过往先贤的作品说说无伤大雅的傻话。我也曾揣着 一把硬币，走遍大街小巷，见到吹拉弹唱的讨钱艺人就丢上几个，点播一首最恶俗的美国音乐。  
　　但我从来不点卡朋特。  
　　我的工作很清闲简单，一个月只忙几天，薪水又丰厚。为了不让我的母亲回归各种坏习惯，也很少供给她太多金钱。我这钱花不出去的毛病其实从那一年就开始了，只不过而今我已懒得计算存款上的零，那时倒还是怀着一份守财奴的窃喜的。  
　　这时候我已能够彻底掩藏起我的旧创，如肖恩·伦勃特曾保证的那样，用漂亮灵巧的步子行走如初。我穿拿我这种薪水的人能置得起的最好的休闲衣装，选低调 的颜色，戴本国牌子的手表，寻常都带着笔记本和语言学的书籍。这样我在悠游时既不会被人当做一个搔首弄姿的世家子弟，也不会有什么人前来搭讪打扰我的平 静。在这一年里我学会了希腊语。  
　　我知道我仍在考察期，行踪必然有人监控。过于招摇没有好处，若太收敛又似野心未死，摆出享受人生的架势是最保险的，要是能顺便结交一个背景单纯的体面情人，那就更加完美了。可我委实没有心情在众目睽睽下开始我的恋爱。  
　　那天的气温也适宜出行，就是担心午后有雨。我挎着包提了一把伞，刚一下车，就看见迎面的候车座椅上有个人在冲我招手。我认得他，他叫做海沃德·吉柏森，他是我在奥利尔顿之前的一位搭档，合作次数不多，相处还算融洽。他的身旁放着两个纸杯，还有一份炸鱼和马铃薯条。  
　　他们委派他来向我招手，使我暗自欢喜。他的脸孔是我熟识的，可见他们不想再让我认识其他的新人；而他带着饮食前来，也是一种暗示，至少我知道“M先 生”和我的老上司都是绝不会赞成在炸鱼和马铃薯里下毒的老派绅士。这太不优雅了。倘吉柏森带的是瓶红酒，我就晓得我的日子是到头了。  
　　我故意迟疑了一下，表现出应有的疑惑和畏惧，这才慢慢上前，坐在吉柏森的旁边，在他的示意下，托起一杯咖啡。  
　　“詹恩，好久不见。”他说。詹恩是我的最后一个化名。  
　　“是有些日子了。”我小心观察着他，发现他说话时的手部动作还是如我所知的一样粗野。他和我相似，都是被弃的残次品，区别是他知道的东西始终有限，也 不存在被逼得主动跳下泰茵河的危险。送别老同事这种欢喜又友爱的勾当他一定做过很多次了。他们老是打发他干这个，我不用透视都能猜到他微微隆起的夹克内袋 里一定塞着一份折起的牛皮纸信封，那就是他来的目的。  
　　“尝尝，加四分之一鲜奶，两块糖。你的最爱。”他用炫耀般上扬的音调来结尾，我有点不太高兴，只为他表现得太高兴。搞定我他们难道就能给他提职加薪？  
　　“唔，没想到连我兑咖啡的时候都有人盯着。”我嘟哝道。  
　　“是啊，当然了……啊不，他们才没这兴趣。是我知道而已，就我。”吉柏森兴高采烈地挥着手，又一下，差点挥到我的脸上。  
　　“那真是承蒙……”我喝了一口，完全尝不出任何味道。我的专注点不在这个，只在他那隆起的内袋里。  
　　“听说你现在做会计。”他还是不直奔主题，反而捧起那份炸食递给我，“来，尝尝，我所知道的最好的一家。”  
　　我尴尬至极，因为我是最不喜欢这种油炸品的。记得在苏格兰的时候，即便吃少量的肉食，肖恩也会专门叮嘱配菜师傅少放橄榄油……去他妈的肖恩，我承认我 是受够了这一套了。尽管我很清楚接受吉柏森给我的一切，表现得轻松愉快像个跟眼前这个高加索人一样的傻瓜才是最安全的做法，我还是决定直奔主题，了结这桩 事。彻底了结。  
　　“说吧，M先生派你来有何贵干？对我的最后处理意见究竟是什么？”  
　　“嘿！”他有点震惊地瞪着我，“詹恩，亲爱的，你不会认为我的衣服下面还塞着一把满弹的左轮手枪吧？”  
　　“这不需要怀疑，你就是有。”我把西装外套解开，给他看我的内袋，我带了一把勃朗宁。按说我不该有，可我就是有。  
　　他深知我的做派，也晓得自己拔枪的速度肯定没我快，只得沮丧地点了点头，算是承认了：“这个咱们扯平。”  
　　我微笑起来：“不能算扯平，我还差点赔上了一条腿呢。”如果不是我的肖恩坚持，我早就被截肢了。  
　　“我、我听说了，你这家伙运气真好。”吉柏森结结巴巴地应和着，“肖恩·伦勃特是个难得的好医生，不是么？”  
　　哦上帝啊，我又听到这个名字了。我又听到这个虚假的名字了。在不算漫长的消磨里我反复地对自己提起过这个名字。我对着大英博物馆的许多珍宝喃喃提过这个名字。我只知道这个名字，这是我唯一的线索，是我曾活过那段时光的证明。尽管它是一个假名字。  
　　我仅仅是不肯再踏进任何一家播放卡朋特音乐的商铺了，可我不能够把这名字、把跟这名字有关系的一切都像切除肿瘤那样直接割掉……我想象过再度听见别人向我提及我的医生是怎样的情境。那都不能是现在这样。这太轻易了，来得太快。我本想把这戏剧性的一幕留到几十年后的。  
　　“……肖恩·伦勃特是个化名吧。”我轻描淡写地接过了他的话头。我没办法抵抗得到更多消息的冲动。  
　　“是啊，不过那家伙只用过这么一个化名，用了十几年。啊哈，这是废话，你当然知道的——他又不是咱们的同行。”吉柏森冲我挤挤眼，金红色的刘海晃动了一下。我意外地发觉他长得并不像我一直记忆里的那么难看，他本有一张狭长的马脸，这两年里有点发福了，倒显得富态许多。  
　　我机械地重复他的话：“嗯，不是咱们的同行……”  
　　然后我突然一下清醒了——我的马脸前搭档刚才向我透露了什么？——肖恩·D·伦勃特不是我的同行！是的，我的同行就算拿医生的身份作掩护，也不可能有 那样高超的骨科手术技艺。上帝啊，他不是个间谍，他只是使用了一个安全身份……正如我最初推断的那样，他是个有良好家世的年轻人，在英伦半岛求学，为求低 调和安全，他使用伪装的身份，被政府特殊关照保护起来。真相就该是这样子的，这就是肖恩的秘密。  
　　当我意识到了这一点，我的心先是欢喜地跃动了一下，接着又狠狠地坠落到了黑冷的谷底。我想起我那些晦暗的想法，我对肖恩这个人曾经有的怀疑与冷落。我 到底是怎样的一个混蛋啊！我的思绪一时间纷乱起来，什么奇怪无逻辑的念头都冒出来了，我甚至有一刹那在想着，若能再见到肖恩，我可能会爱上他的。  
　　我得先知道他是谁。  
　　等我按捺住呼吸，整理好我的脑袋，视线重新聚焦起来，才发现我的老同事吉柏森还坐在旁边，目光闪烁地看着我的脸。要是他想杀死我，刚才我走神那一会儿就足够他杀掉我十几次了。这回我才是彻彻底底地安心了。  
　　“詹恩……我知道你爱过他，而且你还爱着他呢。”他抓起一根马铃薯条塞进嘴里，干涩地咀嚼起来。  
　　他的话和他的动作表情以及他的身份，三样结合在一起正是绝佳的笑料，我知道自己的嘴唇形状在变化，我差一点就要笑出声了。当然我忍住了，这很不礼貌。再说我眼前的这位老搭档也搞错了，我根本不爱我的医生，我就没爱过他。也许将来我会爱他的。也许将来……  
　　吉柏森持续嚼着，轻声说道：“M先生希望你离开英国，我就是带这话来给你。他会介绍更好的工作给你，只是怕你不太愿意。”  
　　“保镖？”  
　　“嗯，保镖。瞧你的身手多好，我想还没荒废吧，只要两秒钟你就能要我的命，肯定。”他又拨弄了一块炸鱼，咬着，喋喋不休，“或者管家。很多外国巨富都喜欢英式管家，薪水超丰厚。当然了这都需要先参加培训，M先生会搞定。”  
　　“看起来M先生跟另外一些人的意见不一致。我原以为我可以做会计做到老死呢。”我半真半假地叹着气。  
　　“他是个好人，已经尽力为你争取了。只要你同意离境，他们会消去你的记录，你就安全了。”吉柏森认真地说道。照我看他才是个真正的好人，他就不该干这 一行的，他该去做个公学教师，或者会计、技术员之类的平稳工作。我把他那一份咖啡递给他，手指接触的时候他低下头下巴紧贴在衣领上，腼腆地笑起来，看上去 活像个还在读中学的青少年。  
　　“做保镖听起来还是不错的。”我说。  
　　又一趟地铁到站了，林林总总下来快一百人，老人拄着拐杖，父母拖着孩童，年轻的男女挽着胳膊说说笑笑。我深吸了一口气，心想这个城市里竟有这么多的人，我好像是第一天才发现这个。  
　　“嗳，我觉得保镖也不很……太平。”吉柏森在我的耳边说道，“听我的，还是管家吧。我可希望你能好好活到八十岁，詹恩，我对上帝保证。”  
　　我心里想着我才不想听他的，上一个用这种口气跟我说话的人我到现在还不知道他在哪儿。这见鬼的深不见底的生活没把我直接逼成一个跟我妈妈一样的混帐酒 鬼，已然是我自律有加的美好结果了，我才不需要每一个认得我的人都摆出一副“我是为你好”的神父般的调调来给我乱提建议。  
　　“好，我听你的。”我不温不火地跟他说着谎话，同时伸出手来，“来吧，把文件给我。”  
　　“好的。”他的眼睛亮起来，看似是终于松了一口气，手伸进夹克里，“你准备先去哪里？有没有具体点儿的打算？我就知道你总是最明智的一个。”  
　　我根本不需要他的此类恭维。我也把手伸进西装口袋里，捏住我的枪。这个动作让他微怔了一怔，最后还是把我真正关心的东西掏了给我。  
　　密封妥当的牛皮纸，表面没有一个字——这是必然的——然而我看见那外面还裹着一份泰晤士报，这种额外的东西，除非是有特殊的作用，否则一般是不必要的。  
　　吉柏森把报纸和文件都塞在我的手里，就立刻站起来，向我点头示意：“我得先走了。”没错，这也是规矩。我希望他回去后也一帆风顺，早日退休，做份安逸的工作，比如公学教师，比如会计。不过这些话我也不会说出来的。  
　　我点点头，没有出声，却僵硬地微笑着。我想最起码得给一副好脸色送他离开。  
　　他转身走了两步，又趸回来，弯腰把那包油炸零食抓了起来：“我知道你不喜欢，我把它拿走好了。”  
　　我瞥着他，眼睁睁地看着他俯下身子，飞快地在我的右边脸颊上亲吻了一下。  
　　“看国际版第二页。”他在抬起头来之前，简短地提示我道。  
　　海沃德·吉柏森登下一班的列车离开，我不知道他会在哪一站下车，但是我想，在最近的几年之内，我们是不会再见面了。  
　　我一个人留在候车的铁质椅子上，翻开他说的那页报纸。我很容易就发现了明显被手指揉搓过的角落里一张不太清晰的照片，隐约是什么人结婚的场景。两个花童离镜头最近，有一个嘟着腮帮转过脸来傻笑着，他的一对小鼻孔是整个镜头内最清晰的玩意儿。  
　　而在那照片旁的中号铅字印着：北美科技业内部联姻：韦恩实业新掌门人托马斯·韦恩近日迎娶通信大亨之女。


	5. Chapter 5

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
         I cannot tell why this heart languishes in silence.  
     It is for small needs it never asks, or knows or remembers.  
                    我说不出这心为什么那样默默地颓丧着。  
     是为了它那不曾要求，不曾知道，不曾记得的小小的需要。  
  
                       ——泰戈尔《飞鸟集》 No.37  
  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
       
5.  
　　  
　　当我活过半个世纪，闲来无事再回望过去的时候，常常会把我的人生划分成若干个阶段来解读，且带着一种看客般的麻木不仁，用最恶毒的言辞来描述和分析， 专注于找出每个阶段起到关键作用的人和事，有时也抱着幻想，想象倘若那人或那事有所变化，我的人生如今又会如何。当然这还不是最恶劣的，最恶劣的莫过于我 很清楚其中的一些事是再也弥补不来了，即便时光倒流，一切能够弥补，我那时也是懒得去改变什么的。我就是这样消极和保守地来面对我的余生。而这样的我却偏 偏好为人师，时不时要伪装成智者的模样，絮絮叨叨，强加予他人各种各样一无是处的责咎和提点。幸好，没有太多的人有机会接触我这避世而存的老顽固，我的那 些废话也没有几个人真能够听入耳中。  
　　十七岁半时我加入海军，入伍两个月即被选中从事拥有更高荣誉也更为危险的活动，并于1972年9月光荣因伤退伍。1973年整年我都在苏格兰海岛上的 小疗养院休养生息，到了1974年我在伦敦一家律师事务所担任会计，履历清白。这个工作我做到了1975年圣诞节前，节后第三天我辞别老母，离开伦敦前往 法国里昂，报名参加了六个月的保镖培训。  
　　其实以我当时所负的特长，以及多次近身保护要人的职业经验，绝大部分的培训项目对我来说都是烂熟于胸的家常便饭，这笔昂贵的培训费用，旨在给我赢得一 份完满的从业资格。所以我除却烹饪、救助、伪装等掩护技巧，对其他项目总是缺乏激情和兴趣，连参与涉及保命的对战搏斗演练时，都是宁可被人一顿海揍绊倒于 地，也决计不肯泄露出我曾有过的高段搏击技巧来。结果到了培训期满，我惊讶地发现自己的推荐书上只写了一行字：“此学员尤擅烹调，望请知人善用。”  
　　我就怀揣着这份令人哭笑不得的推荐书，于同年八月，经我旧日的人脉介绍，用我的本名在加拿大安大略省一户豪富人家找到了较为稳定的新工作——陪伴男主 人十二岁的儿子，保护他的人身安全，必要的时候，为那褐色头发的小胖墩挡几颗子弹。这件事本身不算太难为，只是合同要求我每天在午夜之前保持清醒，六点以 前又要起床，住宿也必须在小主人的隔壁，二十四小时枪不离身，一有异动就得跳起来处理。  
　　薪水太丰厚，那孩子自己也没意见，虽然条件苛刻，我亦欣然应允了。不料两个月后，那户人家的男管家遭逢枪击，虽然性命无忧，却再也不肯继续工作。早前 我已调查得知，这家人曾多次收到匪徒的威胁信，有两封还夹了弹头，照我看都是小儿科。主人夫妇与小主人惶惶不可终日，将保全系统换过一遍，还是不能安眠。 那年冬天他们试图再雇佣一个管家，可是男仆业内并没有谁胆大到情愿上门送死，迫于无奈，以及他们给予的薪水翻倍的美好承诺，我不得已地，开始兼任管家这一 行。  
　　到了1978年8月，匪帮落案，我经第一位主人介绍跳槽离开时，履历上写的已经是：“一位认真负责的好管家，稳重得体，做保镖太可惜了。阿尔弗雷德尤擅甜点制作，他的焦糖松仁蛋挞和草莓布列斯特泡芙一定要尝尝。”  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　导致我离开我作为管家供职的第一位主人的缘故是我母亲的突然去世。她于1978年8月10日深夜，饮酒过量突发脑淤血猝亡，到第三天的早晨才被打扫房 间的雇工发现。她的忌日仅比教皇保罗六世晚了四天，幸亏她不是天主教徒，连教堂也很少去一次，否则一定有人会怀疑她是悲痛过度，阿门。  
　　我有一位老同事，一位我称呼他为海沃德·吉柏森的绅士，在我离开伦敦之后经常独自前去探望我的母亲，帮她修葺设施，为她购买一些小礼品。当她故去后， 周围邻人都误以为吉柏森先生才是她的儿子，且在1978年早春我母亲的健康陡然恶化、并突发过一次中风之后，海沃德曾把他的办公电话留给房东。因此我母亲 死后，他是第一个赶来的熟人，也只有他有门路知道我的确切住址。他给我拍了一份电报，叮嘱我千万不要太悲痛，也不必回去伦敦奔丧，他会料理一切。  
　　但这怎么可能呢，母亲是我的最后一个亲人，就算是一下飞机便有几支枪指住我的头颅，我也是要回去看一眼她的坟墓的。  
　　收到电报那日，我即向主人一家辞行。因为相处不错，他们都说我可以享受几个月的假期再回来继续工作。我担心我那不能见光的昔日旧事会连累他们，故而非常坚决地表示自己一两年内都不想再工作了，更情愿在埋葬我母亲的教堂做做义工。他们一家都是虔诚的安立甘宗信徒【注6】，自然对我的这番胡话十分笃信，再有什么不舍，也比不上侍奉神灵来得重要。出于友善，男主人还是为我签下了热情洋溢的推荐书，亲自过问我的行程，甚至让秘书为我订好机票。  
　　在我收到唁报至踏上前往温哥华的火车这段时间里，我一直处于自己都难以预见的冷定状态，脑袋清醒得不得了，把我将要为这次长途旅行而拟的所有计划，都 在思想中一一敲定完善。我的母亲死了，而我就好像一个仅仅怀着些微不忍的路人似的，只是想着要有条有理地解决这一整件事，顺便做点什么，还掉吉柏森的人 情。我想过我该哭泣，可我的泪腺毫无反应，我甚至在看完了电报之后，仍旧亲自下厨，为小主人做了他最喜欢的奶油核桃拿破仑——我知道我是不会再有机会看到 他那有点偏胖的容易欢喜的圆脸蛋了。  
　　不过，等我坐在火车上，看见窗外的风景开始移动时，我的心境就彻底坏掉了，我的理智也离我远去。我扑倒在我的座位上，感觉眼泪不能停歇地流出眼睛，流 了太久，以至于后来眼角一直泡在咸水里，让我疼痛难忍。在我的对面有一位先生，从开车起就在看一本书，一直到我们同行的旅程结束，他还在看那同一本。自始 至终，他没有跟我说过任何一个字，也无所谓我在他的对面痛哭流涕几近崩溃。待下车时我悄悄瞟了一眼那书的封皮，上面写着：人与超人。【注7】  
　　我抵达伦敦的时候母亲已经下葬两个月了，吉柏森来到机场接我。才隔了几年，第一眼的印象我就觉得他比我们分别时更显发福了，简直胖得让我有些不忍评价。他如今穿的衣衫都明显大了一号，站在原地时腆着肚子全无风范，惟有笑容还是我记忆中熟识的那种温顺迟钝的样子。  
　　我想幸好我自己的变化不大。  
　　谁知道吉柏森一看见我，就露出很是伤怀的表情，用手指抹了我的鬓脚，欲言又止。喔，我想起来了，我的鬓发都白了，这是唯一的变化。虽说这年头四十岁两鬓如霜的男人不多，也毕竟不算太稀罕，我真是不喜欢海沃德这种爱大惊小怪的秉性。  
　　他引我前去母亲的墓地，一路殷勤，连玫瑰都代为订好。我却始终默默，搞不清我回来后的遭际怎么会是这样子了。我原以为我会被枪口指着，直接拷上没有车 窗的车子，连我母亲的墓碑也没机会瞧上一眼的。也有可能吉柏森现在事业有成，有足够的能力为我打点。我小心问他，方才知道他既没有转行，也没有升迁，只是 为我在上司面前做了担保。  
　　在开车领我去教堂的路上，我的老同事给我看他家庭的照片。在这有限的几年里他结婚离婚，没有孩子，倒是置了两处房产，都在颇有价值的地段。他冲我说起这个的神情不无得意，并表示我可以住在他的一幢房子里，一切应用都是很好的，我想住多久都行。  
　　我沉默着由他安排了一切，除了将他买好的玫瑰放下以外，自己什么也没有做主。  
　　晚上他请我在威尔顿餐厅【注8】用餐，然后带我回到他的一处居所，还陪我下了一盘棋。待棋下完已至深夜，我表示我先去洗澡，他支吾了两声。  
　　他那种局促的样子弄得我有点摸不清他的意思，我想他是对我怀抱着那种念头的，这傻瓜都能看得出来。我们已经不是同行，固然他从不是我喜欢的那类人，因 着他为我所做的这些事，我也不介意跟他同床共枕。这几年我的私生活是比较乏味，可也不算是一无所陈的。在里昂时我睡过女演员和我的柔术教练，在加拿大也结 交过一个出纳。好吧，还有一个医生。我跟我前雇主家的家庭医生有过一腿，他大概早就知道了，他不就是干情报收集这一行的吗？况且我觉得他不会介意的。  
　　谁知等我洗掉满头满脸的风尘，套着浴袍回到起居室时，我的老搭档吉柏森已经独自走掉了。他在餐桌上为我留下了一张字条，写着几个能找到他的方法，再有就是一本绝不算薄的剪报。  
　　他果然是做情报收集工作的老手，这本东西里收录了一个名叫托马斯·韦恩的当代美国富豪从出生直到而今的各种报道、信息、偷拍、评估、推断。中间有十五 年的时间，这个人曾以化名在英国本岛求学、工作，出于他父亲的公司上下与大不列颠政府之间千丝万缕的关系，这段时间的剪报更为详尽和私密，有一些是我这样 的局外人不可能接触到的。  
　　那一夜尽管我十分困顿，也没有任何阖眼的念头。我半赤裸着，蜷缩在吉柏森家的沙发上，一页一页地翻看他留给我的东西。他把他能拼凑起的，一个属于过我的人的所有轨迹送赠给我。而我号称是那人曾经的情人，却对这些细碎的往事一无所知。  
　　我从未动过要去找寻这人的念头，原因太简单了，简单到根本不必反复重提——我又不爱他，何必为了几个月的肉体之欢，就死缠烂打，跑去毁掉他人体面又高 尚的生活呢？我和那个什么托马斯·韦恩——或者称他一声肖恩·伦勃特想来也不算过分——的家伙，生来就是两路人。我们的生活是个一塌糊涂的交叉线，那唯一 的交点已被深埋在1973年。我对任何一个韦恩的过去、现在和未来都不想过问。  
　　在那本绝对不合规定，倒也不至于要了我旧同事的老命的收集档案中，我看见了脑门上扣着海军帽的幼儿和穿着略大的公学校服的少年肖恩，也看见了他结婚时 英俊挺拔的身姿，还有他打高尔夫球时穿着格子休闲裤的样子。那是最新的一张，他站在草地上，高举着球棒，微笑飞扬，微卷的黑发从两侧额头上落下。我有一刻 鬼迷心窍，伸手摩擦胶纸，想为他整理一下。这多可笑啊，我想我可能是做管家做久了，已看不得乱糟糟的东西了。  
　　海沃德是知道我的。我没想过他会是我的知音可他确实就是。他知道我永不可能去打破某种既定的僵局，也知道我能够忍耐，我能忍受不去突破看得见的桎梏， 不去做任何冲动又没有收效的错事。海沃德太了解我了，所以他不会轻易接受我出乎报恩的怜悯和施舍，所以他会在整本珍贵的剪报影集最后，用粗大的黑体写上： “阅后即焚”。  
　　于是我便在黎明时分站了起来，走向壁炉，将那本东西投了进去。我就站在那里，双手抄在袖子里，看着它一直烧成灰烬。  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　尽管我发誓自己绝不要跟任何一个韦恩扯上一点关系，也发誓自己绝不会踏入韦恩科技的总部高谭市半步，可是生活就像易卜生的诗剧【注9】那样充满了深奥的隐喻又令人叹息不已，而且最终将回旋直坠，落向我们不能预估的前途。  
　　1978年我的母亲故去后，我于第二年的二月中旬自伦敦飞赴美国，在一位出生于19世纪末的老人家中接受了一个管家的职位。出于我的职业道德和承诺， 我如今不能透露这位老人的真实身份，在他身边我工作了四年，得到很多教诲，也与他建立了深刻的近乎父子的友谊。他出生高贵，有极高的艺术修养，广受尊敬， 在生命的最后时光里，仍以指点我弹奏钢琴的指法为乐。我必须承认，正是他填补了我岁月中的某种空白，他是我自幼在阅读之余曾经幻想过的那种完美父亲的形 象。一个像他那样的人，却从不浮夸，即使垂垂老矣，也充满了力量和高尚的情感。他拯救了我原本低颓的心灵，我在余生亦常怀念他，却出于各种原因，再也没有 去过他的坟前。  
　　因为他把半数以上的遗产都留给了我。  
　　遗赠的手续当然是合法的，这从我需支付的高昂税款就可以知道。我并不清楚这位老绅士为何要做这样的决定，尽管他和我互相信任，时常相对讨论些文艺和哲 学方面的东西，但我从未与他交心——并非我不愿意，而是我认为我的过去实在过于低俗感伤，充满了病态的欺骗和谎言，我不想让他带着我的秘密去天堂。  
　　我放弃了他赠予我的宝贵财富，他给我的好处够多了，且自从我在他身边工作，便一直过着规律又单纯的生活，简直同神学院的好学生一样清白。我甚至没有一个爱人来帮我花销我的收入，又要这么一笔突如其来的巨款干什么用呢？我便将它们分散捐赠给了十四个大小儿童基金会。  
　　可是我后半生的麻烦正是从我在捐赠书上一一签字之后才算开始：我的雇主虽然晚年过着避世清修的生活，早年也是个火辣辣的风流人物，他的亲生儿女——包 括合法婚姻生子和私生子共计八名，他们的经济状况各不相同，但有一桩想法却是如出一辙，那就是，他们都渴望着被我弃若草芥的那些钱财。在遗嘱宣读完毕之 后，这位老先生的长子和次子就有冲动要立刻站起来撬开父亲的灵柩问个究竟，待听说我居然把钱捐了，更是怒不可遏，联合了其他六位弟妹，声称哪怕去买一支雇 佣军回来，也要在三个月内看见我的死讯。  
　　这件事在当时纽约和伦敦一些著名的沙龙中被引为笑谈。只是大家即便确然知情，也会明智地隐去我的真实名姓，以免惹上池鱼之殃。而我因为那笔遗赠的关 系，在久隔十年之后，也能再度跻身那种浮华之地。这么说吧，有的时候我本人就亲身在场，却不得不端一杯香槟美酒，用玫瑰刺般尖锐的词句，客气地附和一下那 些针对我个人的、空穴来风的揣测和非议。  
　　到了1982年的夏天，我在路过高谭市的时候遭遇了一次最严重的枪击，有人埋伏在道路两旁，同时用步枪对我乘坐的出租车开火。我固然没有受伤，我的那名出租车司机却死了。这才让我真正意识到事态的严重。  
　　那晚我不得不接受警方保护，并连夜滞留在高谭市警署配合笔录。笔录做完已经十点了，我在警署里闲晃，偶然撞见一位比我年轻十多岁的黑人小伙子，他正指 挥几个工人在大厅一角安装摄像装置。他们手中的摄像头正是我当时所见过的最先进的一种，我感觉十分好奇，于是踱至近旁观察。那穿着颇体面的非裔男人注意到 我，在旁边安静打量了我一会儿之后，突然问我道：“你是詹恩·安斯塔瑞吗？”  
　　毫不夸张地说，我当即被吓了一大跳。詹恩·安斯塔瑞是我为大英帝国军情六处工作时使用过的最后一个化名，在那之后我便被打回原形了。如今我只是阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，我可什么掩护都没有。  
　　我怔愣了一下，假装茫然地瞪着他。不料他向我伸出手来，同时微笑着露出一口白牙：“我是卢修斯·福克斯，十二年前我们见过一面，在瑞典，卡洛林斯卡医学院，还有印象么？”  
　　我当然有印象，我去那里接收押送一批试管，为了掩人耳目，参加过两个酒会，顺便吻了院长的小女儿，和她跳舞到深夜。  
　　这位福克斯先生的语气相当笃定，可见对自己的的判断信心十足。我还在想着到底要怎么骗过他，谁晓得他又立刻小声补充了一句：“当时院长告诉我，你其实是个英国间谍。”  
　　我的手颤抖了一下，差不多要用左手按住右手，才能阻止自己把手伸进西装内袋里掏枪的动作。我的西装内袋里已有四年没装过枪了。斟酌过后，我微笑点头，算是默认了他的判断。我握住他的手，说：“阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，幸会。”  
　　“确实，没想到还能见到你，当年你给我留下的印象很深哩。你的变化真大啊，头发几乎全白了。”他说。  
　　我心道为何每一个我的老熟人近来看到我都会先提这个呢？不过我并不介意，我对自己的面貌再也不像十年前那么挂心了，我不需要了。我变成一片空白的可不止是我的头发。  
　　“感兴趣？”他指着他带来的东西，看我不住点头，干脆拿了一套未安装的递给我，“韦恩科技新产品，我负责研发的。”  
　　“啊，我明明记得你是个医学生。”我隐约记起他来了，他是我跳舞时站在院长身后的那个家伙，太黑了，几乎看不清脸。那会儿明明只是个研究生。  
　　“我有好几个博士学位。”他有点得意。难免，像他那个年纪的人。  
　　“那么请问正在攻读的是哪一类？”我笑了起来，伸手按一按他的肩。我原本不觉得我会在遇见那个世代的旧人时保持这样轻松愉快的心情，正如我从不认为我 会在高谭市逗留这么久——在韦恩的高谭——韦恩科技支撑了这个衰退中的城市，让它自给自足，得以从1973年的石油危机中残喘存续。  
　　不过现在我想到韦恩什么的，也不会觉得有多大的震动了，就算我连续在心里默念二十遍托马斯·韦恩或者肖恩·伦勃特，我的心脏也不会跳快多少。我本以为形成而今状态需要好几十年，可事实胜于雄辩，其实有个四五年就够了。  
　　我不知道福克斯是真的没有听出我言辞中的挖苦，还是他大人大量刻意忽略，总之，他淡然回答我说：“我毕业很久了，现在在韦恩科技担当研发主管。当然，还管多个部门的人员招聘。”  
　　“听起来像是有很大权限。”  
　　“诚然是有很大权限。韦恩先生对我很信任，他是个好人——哦我忘记介绍了，我是说，托马斯·韦恩先生，那位托马斯·韦恩先生。”  
　　“我知道，”我说，“他好像还是托马斯医学实验室的创始人。”一个细胞科学实验室，肖恩·伦勃特的愿望在当世成真了。十年前他还犯傻的时候曾跟我提过想盖这么一个。  
　　那天晚上我犯的最大的错误大概就是跟这位卢修斯·福克斯先生谈及了他的雇主。出于医学生的同类感，他似乎对托马斯·韦恩此人十分崇拜，被我稍稍一提， 就滔滔不绝起来，跟我说起韦恩先生的种种善举和好处，连他参与城市规划的项目也多少提到一点。我的大部分兴趣还在手里精巧的小玩意儿上，一直想等他给我详 细解说，也就只好耐着性子听他说关于托马斯·韦恩家庭的小故事。  
　　两个钟头后，不管我再怎么不情愿，也已经对我的肖恩·伦勃特此时的生活现状烂熟透顶了。我知道他勤俭自律对家庭十分忠实，知道了他最近喜好的运动和电影，也知道了他倾向于在数字成像技术方面加大投资。我还知道他已经成为父亲，有了一个快两岁的儿子。  
　　福克斯是怎么说的？一个成功的男人，完美主义者，一个无可挑剔的丈夫和父亲。那就是托马斯·韦恩，那个托马斯·韦恩。  
　　听着听着，我忽然开始走神。高谭的时钟滴滴答答地走着，眼看是深夜了。午夜十二点后，街道上不会再有出租车搭载我，我要在警局里要求一条毯子。他们会 有多余的毯子吗？我经历过太多比这个更糟糕的时光了，现在不过是又从安逸跌进了心弦紧绷的状态，再来个几天，我就会找回我自己，口袋里塞枪，耳听八方严阵 以待……  
　　“……而偌大公司竟找不到一个人能够担任这个职位。”福克斯说。跟很多太过聪明的人一样，他说话时手闲不住，把一个蝶形文件夹从一叠资料上拽了下来，发出一声脆响。  
　　我被惊醒了。我瞪着他：“什么职位？”  
　　“管家。韦恩庄园的管家。我们在庄园里装满了这种摄录设备，各种韦恩科技出品的最新型的保全设备，把那里整得固若金汤——高谭的治安真让人伤脑筋啊， 韦恩先生经常莫名其妙收到炸弹信的。我们就给他加装了自家出产的最好的设备，用电脑控制，但却没有人能操作，除了我，可我还有别的工作。你看到了，我哪里 闲得下来。韦恩先生要我教会那个56岁的英国老先生使用计算机……呃，你听说过那玩意儿吗？我是说个人电脑，这么大，带个输入器，屏显跟电视机差不 多……”  
　　太巧了，我真的知道。在那种东西还占用几个房间的时候我就见识过它了，而我的前一位主人也很赞成我订阅各种科技杂志。  
　　“请他退休。”我听见自己疲惫地、迷迷瞪瞪地、但却无比狂妄地开口了。  
　　于是我知道我完了，我抵抗不了这个诱惑。不只是托马斯·韦恩，不只是我的肖恩，还有我此刻手上的小东西，这不属于我的未来。我清楚我从来都抵抗不了先 进的、忙碌的、有挑战的生活。我抵抗不了疯狂地想要证明自己还没有熄灭成1978年那伦敦炉火中的一撮死灰的冲动。我抵抗不了彻底告别兜兜转转在口袋里揣 着枪不能信任身边任何一人哪怕是真的信任着你的好人的见鬼状态的渴求，我为此已经损失了太多了。  
　　我抵抗不了以上的所有。  
　　我想我已老成这样了，我才四十多岁头发就白得差不多了。我已经老到可以不怕再见到任何故人了。不管是老情人还是仇人。他变得完美了，而我也在变化。  
　　虽然未必都是最好的变化。  
　　“我想应聘这个位子，我是说韦恩庄园的管家。怎么样，卢修斯，帮我引荐引荐吧。”我把蝶形夹子从黑人主管的手指尖上拽了下来，说。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注6】：Anglican Church，又称the Church of England，英国国教。  
　　【注7】：Man and Superman，英国现实主义剧作家萧伯纳的哲理喜剧故事。  
　　【注8】：Wiltons，该餐厅“自1742年以来，始终以最棒的生蚝、鱼和野味著称”。  
　　【注9】：这里特指的是《培尔·金特》，全剧分为八幕二组曲，分别是晨景、奥丝之死、安妮特拉之舞、在妖王宫中，英格丽德的悲叹、阿拉伯舞曲、培尔·金特归来、索尔维格之歌。有兴趣的朋友可以去搜一搜其内容。


	6. Chapter 6

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
     You smiled and talked to me of nothing and I felt that for this  
                                 I had been waiting long.  
     你微微地笑着，不同我说什么话。而我觉得，为了这个，我已等待得久了。  
  
                             ——泰戈尔《飞鸟集》 No.42  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
       
6.  
　　  
　　有人以为我从业以来便是在韦恩家族尽忠，甚至认定我的家族与这个累代世居高谭的悠久豪门必然有着千丝万缕的联系，我明知这些其实都是不正确的推断，也习惯随他们去，从不为此辩白。  
　　也有可能我更倾向于用这样错断，用这些经由局外之人的丰富想象反复加工过的美好传奇来麻醉自我，我自己更愿意相信那些才是真的，而不是我的往事。倘若 一切真是如此，我过去的人生自然就是一片纯白了，我就仅仅是一个忠诚、孝义、温顺、自律、负责的完美的好人而非其他。倘我可以选择，我当然要选择这样的 我。然而若我是这样的一个人，我又怎会在我那弯曲复杂的生命最后，选择这种隐秘自敛的生活？  
　　每个人都会妄图突破固有，谁不想要一天天都活得不同？相信希望这件事本身比始终远在地平线上的希望还要来得渺茫。谁也说不好希望究竟是个什么东西，顶 多就是在既不满意过去，又不好确定未来的时候，总是要有点寄托罢了。说自己相信希望的人，都是不愿就死的，比如一直以来的我。  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　我开始我在韦恩庄园的生活，准确时间应该是1982年8月17日。那天所有的电视和广播节目都在插播关于美中关系的新闻，简直铺天盖地。这让我忍不住想起多年前曾经在中国大陆西南边境城市尝过的一种用陶土浅口小锅烹煮的大米面条【注10】，放很多腌制的酸辣菜、碎肉末、大蒜茎和辣椒酱，味道相当可怕，我只吃了几口就偷偷吐掉了……不不，那不算很多年前，那时我的搭档还是吉柏森。算起来也就才过了十二三年嘛。  
　　这样的胡思乱想让我能够一直安安静静地坐在韦恩庄园的侧厅里等待，等着卢修斯·福克斯把他的雇主领来。有位棕发顺滑明丽的漂亮女仆过来问我是要茶还是 咖啡，我摇头婉拒，向她道谢。接着他们的老管家穿过另一边的房门走来，向我点头示意。那是一位脸色潮红的老人，非常瘦，我估计他患有不太严重的甲亢。  
　　我记得他叫做拉瑞劳伦斯·保罗·埃德温，在离开韦恩庄园之后，就返回英国奥克姆的乡下老家，享受丰盛的积蓄与儿孙同住。在后来的两三年里，我们保持通 信，讨论一些人员管理、甜点制作和器皿保养方面的心得，以及告知他韦恩一家的近况。渐渐的他年纪大了，老花严重，不再写信，我们就断了联系。  
　　当时那位老管家一见到我，看见我那副为了应聘他的职位刻意简朴的装扮，就立刻明白了我的来意。之前他们怕他伤心，是一个字都没有跟他提过的。谁都不知 道他近来被肩周炎折磨，还要遵从主人的好意挑灯夜战学习连大学生都搞不明白的计算机基础技术，简直是苦不堪言，早就想要辞职回家，又委实不忍开口。他看了 我两眼，当时没有说话，却立刻奔去楼上寻找女主人，技巧地暗示她我是他的一个熟人，在业务方面可是素有保障的。  
　　这些事情我到了很久以后才知道，那时我只是在松软的昂贵沙发上生生坐了半个钟头，滴水未进，也没有再见到什么人走过。终于我心中忐忑，疑心韦恩先生听 到名字就吓了一跳，正在考量要如何客客气气地把我这灾星送走，想着想着，额头都开始冒汗了。我为我的一时冲动有可能破坏一直以来我所努力保护的某种平静而 后悔不迭。  
　　就在这个时候玛莎夫人——她就是托马斯·韦恩在1975年迎娶的那位大方得体的美人——从楼上下来，亲自到侧厅来见我。她一头金发【注11】，穿珍珠粉色的连衣裙，浑身上下除却结婚戒指并没有其他的首饰。她走进来坐在我的对面，呼唤方才的女仆为我端上红茶，开门见山地对我说道：“拉瑞劳伦斯说你是位难得的绅士呢，又经验丰富。”  
　　我那一刻完全不知拉瑞劳伦斯是谁，不过既然是来应聘，有别人夸奖你总比在背后说你是个风流成性还偏好跟医生偷情的混蛋要好。我迟疑了一下，微笑点头， 心里一点惭愧都没有，只是暗暗想到我之前做的每一样事情，担当的每一个角色，除了情人与儿子以外，业务素养都还是过得去的，点一点头任他人去想，总不算说 谎。  
　　看来玛莎夫人对我那既不过谦又不自傲的动作幅度很是满意，她便更进一步，说：“拉瑞劳伦斯曾私下向我要求退休，我也体谅他年纪大了精力不好。本来我想 跟汤姆直说，可他一定会回答那就不要雇管家了，管理仆佣和厨房，你也可以学学嘛。这事儿真是糟糕，我从小就住女子宿舍，完全不擅持家那一套，这些事我一窍 不通，还有福克斯那套保全系统，什么是计算机我也搞不懂……你看，潘尼沃斯先生，我简直是个脱离当今世界的女人……”  
　　“阿尔弗雷德，夫人，请叫我阿尔弗雷德。”我含着下巴，低声打断她的自艾。我觉得这事开始变得有点可笑了，倘若大英间谍海沃德·吉柏森没有弄错，我睡 过眼前这位女士的丈夫——在他们婚前……好吧，这不是我原谅自己的理由。可我现在正在搜肠刮肚地寻找合适的言辞来安慰被我辜负过的那位老情人的太太。大概 这就是我独特的赎罪方式？真可笑。  
　　“夫人，计算机操作指令我略懂一些。”我说，“我可以在较短时间内教会你，我想韦恩先生一定会很高兴。这与我此番应聘的工作无关，我只是……希望给……给大家一点惊喜，如果你愿意，夫人。”  
　　玛莎夫人确实惊喜了。她其实对保全系统的操作毫无兴趣，也绝对不思学会。她正是那种经历非常单纯的典型美国女孩，爱好流行音乐，喜欢跳舞，十年前想过 要学开飞机，现在已经全然不想了，顶多参加一下网球俱乐部和慈善义演。她的心思在我眼里似若意大利通心粉，一根牙签就能捅穿。在她看来拉瑞劳伦斯（我这时 已经猜到他就是刚才那位管家）学不会导致她得自己学，就是眼前最伤脑筋的事情，至于我要多少薪水，只要跟拉瑞劳伦斯差不多，那就不成问题了，她那崇尚勤勉 简省的丈夫是不会有意见的。  
　　果然她试探地问了我关于薪水的预期，我回答说这些行内都有价位，我相信主人家不会苛待我，她连忙说这是不可能的，她的汤姆对他人总是很慷慨。  
　　她的汤姆。我不得不承认我很喜欢这个称呼。我喜欢不是想要拿来自己使用，这是种觊越我不配拥有。我喜欢眼前这个叫做玛莎的年轻女人，她比我的肖恩年轻 很多，至少得有七八岁吧。她容貌靓丽，年轻有活力，举手投足热情洋溢，所求又很少。我喜欢她念着“我的汤姆”时微微眯起眼睛的笑容，我被那个感动。而且， 汤姆不是托马斯也不是肖恩，到这时候我已能够肯定了，他们不是同一个人。  
　　我已能够坦然了。  
　　我端着加满冰块的茶，微微欠身向玛莎夫人道谢，表示若韦恩先生能接受我，我本人很乐意在这幢美丽的老房子里工作。  
　　“他倒没问题。”我未来的女主人说，“我只担心布鲁斯。这房子里有个外星来的小毛头，阿尔弗雷德，你得有心理准备。我们的儿子是个小古怪，破坏力惊人，我根本搞不定他。”她拈着一枚樱桃搅动茶水，并且开始使用俚语，语调跟十来岁的女学生差不多，十分可爱。  
　　“我喜欢孩子。”我小心翼翼地接应道。我想要这份工作，如若玛莎夫人就能敲定，今晚我就可以住过来了。我会亲自把晚餐端给“托马斯老爷”……他会把红酒喷出来吗？上帝啊，我简直要为此大笑出声了，这一切都太……我太搞不清自己到底想达到什么目的了。  
　　“喂！喂！那是你还没有见过布鲁斯。他是头怪兽，再过两年，我想他就会长出恶魔角，然后学会喷火。凯特最怕他爬进花园……你能想象吗？他还没有两岁， 自己就能从楼上一直爬到花园里，裤子上全都是泥！”她说着，向我示意通往花园的玻璃门，“喏，他在草地上自己玩。涂完防蚊水把他往那儿一扔，他就能这样一 直折腾半天，根本不要人陪。凯特原本向我申请把瑞秋带来陪他，不过我想他会咬她的……”  
　　我站起来，向那装饰着西班牙式锻铁雕塑的通明的门廊走去。阳光透过玻璃，照在古铜色的地板上。“让我看看他。”我说。那是肖恩·伦勃特的儿子。我不介意初次见面，就被他咬上一两口。  
　　玛莎夫人陪着我一起穿过那道门，草地就在眼前，芳香青翠，修整得很好。一个穿着蓝白条子短袖衫的男童坐在草丛里，忙着把小汽车的轮子一一拆下来，再彼 此交换组装。她们为他铺设了几层野餐桌布，但他偏要坐在草上，并且拔了几堆草，按照他自己才懂的规律工工整整地堆在桌布上面。  
　　他的脑门上扣着一顶小海军帽。这个形象与曾被我付之一炬的某张老照片上的男孩模样，在我的脑中微妙地重合了……我经得玛莎夫人同意，第一次喊了他的名字。  
　　我唤他道：“嘿，你好啊，布鲁斯少爷。我是阿尔弗雷德。”  
　　他以同龄幼童少有的灵敏猛地抬起头来，稀疏的黑色刘海下面，一双完全复制自肖恩·伦勃特医生的墨蓝色眼睛里，此刻只映现着我的脸。  
　　我的新生活由此开始。  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　我相信，所有听完了我从前经历的人，都更为关心我和托马斯·韦恩身份的伦勃特医生，在久隔十年之后的第一次见面。老实说，当年我也肖想过一堆不同样的 场景，但现实真是毫无戏剧性：在布鲁斯少爷对我乱动他正在改装中的玩具车这件事表示没有意见（他没有咬我这就是没有意见的表现了）之后，玛莎夫人当即拍板 要留下我，让拉瑞劳伦斯带着我熟悉一个月的业务。她在门厅打了电话给她其实就在楼上书房里跟福克斯谈话的丈夫，说这位潘尼沃斯先生很不错她打算雇佣我。  
　　她的汤姆只说了一声“好”。  
　　他没有刻意避开我，而是立刻通知拉瑞劳伦斯准备晚餐，说要跟我一同进餐。在我们彼此都心知肚明的情况下，连同他的太太、韦恩科技的总经理厄尔先生、技 术主管卢修斯·福克斯、庄园老管家埃德温先生和蓝眼睛的“外星小毛头”布鲁斯·韦恩一起，大家其乐融融地坐满一桌吃了顿丰盛的大餐。  
　　席间韦恩先生客气而有必要地问了我几个不关痛痒的问题，横竖是想打听我这十年来的经历。我知道他好奇，可惜我也没有多少故事可以讲。我就说，我无亲无 故，以前当兵，后来退伍当了会计，觉得收入少，就改行出国当管家了。现在我通过上一位主人的帮助，已经拥有了在美国永久居住许可。我的经历也就只有这么 多。  
　　我的这位新主人出于礼貌和尊重，也对我自述了一下他的经历，他说他是一个医生，很小就随母亲住在英国，毕业于牛津大学医学院，又在爱丁堡大学医学院做 过研究员。后来他父亲收到绑架威胁信，便要求英国政府给予他一定的保护，他被转移到苏格兰乡下过了两年，他的父亲要求他回国接掌家族企业，他就回来了。他 父亲于1976年过世，布鲁斯于1981年出生。这就是他的人生。  
　　说完这些场面话，我和我的新主人就算是彼此了解了。餐后在他的强烈要求下，厄尔先生和福克斯先生留下打了两局桌球；同样在他的强烈要求下，我也参与进 去，把他们都杀了个片甲不留。打到第二局的末尾，还差两杆的光景，我的行李送到，两位先生也起身告辞。我的新主人托马斯·韦恩说：“请跟我来，阿尔弗雷 德，我已想好你的宿处了。”  
　　我自己拖着两口箱子，跟在他的身后，绕过弹子房和桌球室，从临近厨房的小楼梯上到东侧塔楼我的新卧室。在楼梯间门口，听到我收起拉杆箱的声音，他停下来，扭头看着我，似乎在思考是否要帮我提一个箱子。  
　　我不想给他这样的迟疑，所以故意问道：“托马斯老爷，埃德温先生住在我隔壁吗？”  
　　“不，他在一楼有自己的房间，跟保镖的靠在一起。”他回答说，慢慢地把手抄在裤子口袋里。他穿麻质的宽松裤子，一如当年。他现在头发浓密，脸庞比当年稍微发福一点，但并不过分，甚至可以说，比以前更成熟有魅力了。  
　　“我也可以跟保镖住在一起。”  
　　“不，我已经决定了。”他坚决地表示着，偏一偏头，让我跟他走。  
　　庄园塔楼上只有一个房间，陈设很旧，幸而没什么灰尘，也并非温控设备的死角。只是我留意到房间的窗帘有海军蓝的饰边，书桌上摆了两整套的锡兵小人，盖着半透明的塑料纸，墙上装饰着木质的小号船舵和锚头，柜子上贴了掉色的玩具军功章和警徽。  
　　“像个童子军的卧室。”我把箱子安放在单人床的旁边。  
　　“这是我小时候的房间，阿尔弗雷德。”我的主人说。他从裤袋中伸出右手来：“欢迎来到韦恩庄园。”  
　　“我不是客人，先生。”我跟他简短地握了个手，“我在想这房间并不适合……”  
　　“我说了我决定好了。”他皱着眉头，并且咬着他的嘴唇。他的发丝从两侧滑下额头，像一对括号，把他的表情框在里面，让他的整张脸都显得年轻和瘦削了。  
　　我们相对站着，隔着十年的光阴仿佛回到了某个令人躁动的午后，但又有什么很不相同：那就是当年我猜得到他最终会靠近我，可现在我真的不知道他下面会怎么做。我很怕他会靠近我，然后所有的事情都倒退回去了，这么多年我们白过了，没有半点进步。  
　　为了避免这种尴尬，我想先请他坐下，然而我环顾四周，整个屋里只有一把硬木椅子。  
　　“呃……托马斯老爷，我想，我要……收拾一下……”我说。我希望他能主动离开。  
　　“浴室在二楼，你可以单独用一个。”他说，“门上有黄色棱形那一个。从这里下去，右转。随时都有热水。”  
　　这太不对劲了，我已经开始后悔了。如果他还打算赖在这儿，我不晓得会发生什么事情，我不晓得自己会不会做出更多让我自己觉得不妥当的事情来。我以为我 已经准备好了，现在看来我还差点儿火候。我的心呼之欲出，并不是出于欲望的——看见眼前的这个人我只觉得疲惫，哪里还有寻欢作乐的念头。而且我曾向我的前 一位雇主发过愿，我答应过那个如我父亲般的老人，绝不再和任何我不爱的人发生关系。那发愿的当时我虽漫不经心，现在却觉得历历在目……我又不爱眼前这个 人，他是我和蔼有教养的老板。要是我一不小心对他说错了什么做错了什么，我就又要看不到他了。  
　　托马斯老爷站起来，手继续抄在口袋里，向我点了一下头：“阿尔弗雷德，我真高兴。”他没头没脑地说道。  
　　他向门口走去，手握住黄铜的门把，眼看就要离去了，突然微笑着转回来，盯着我的脸。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德，你的头发什么时候都白了的？能告诉我吗？”他问。  
　　“不是一天，托马斯老爷。”我也回以微笑道，“那真是很长很长的一段岁月。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注10】：即云南特色食品小锅米线，此物其实味道不错，但一般西方人都消受不能。  
　　【注11】：大部分Batman漫画中玛莎夫人都是黑发，但这里倾向于电影，所以按演员特征写成金发。不过后文中一些关键点，有可能参照漫画而非诺兰作品，在此先行注解。


	7. Chapter 7

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
     我不要求你进我的屋里。  
     你到我无量的孤寂里来吧，我的爱人。  
     I do not ask thee into the house.  
     Come into my infinite loneliness, my Lover.  
     ——泰戈尔《飞鸟集》 No.266  
  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
       
7.  
　　  
　　1983年，我来到美国的第五个年头。二月初的一天，2月5日，是个星期六，我记得很清楚。那是我在高谭巨贾托马斯·韦恩家担任庄园管家一职的第 173天。我在日记上每天记下时间，想看自己到底能忍受多久。而这种记录只到这一天为止，一件突然发生的事情改变了我的想法和心境。  
　　那本是平静的一天，早餐后我和厨师蒂萨奇在厨房内进行我们之间第14次争执。我两个月内第5次向他提到不要在托马斯老爷的早餐牛奶中加蜂蜜，一个微不 足道的细节但他总是忘记。喜欢在牛奶中加各种配料的是玛莎夫人，有时候她也会劝老爷把奶制品加热，掺点可可粉什么的，不过她也就是说说而已。  
　　托马斯老爷在食物上要求不多，不过并不欠缺讲究，混合过的液体他是很少沾的，太硬的蛋糕也不喜欢吃。他对佣工的人态度和蔼，是个十足的绅士，即便觉得 饮食难以下咽，也最多只是在浅尝一口之后，就放在一边。我与凯特收拾桌子的时候，已经连续5次看到一整杯没有动过的牛奶，杯底凝结着一层黄色透明的浓浆。 最初我的态度也很保守，只是跟蒂萨奇轻描淡写地提了一下。可我注意到他近来太爱的士高音乐，总是边听边工作。我不止一次看到他扭着肥硕的腰臀在灶台间抖手 抖脚同时搅拌蛋清，当我厉声制止他进行抽查时，那盆中的蛋清一般都是不合要求的糊状，尚未起沫，有时还掺着几丝蛋黄……真是严重缺乏专业素养。我必须让他 知道：他最近做出来的蛋糕掰开后结构犹如廉价海绵，表皮很硬，唯一的用处只是供给布鲁斯少爷构建他想象中的大陆，他颇喜欢将它们一块一块地剥下来，覆盖在 他最近的新宠——那些玩具坦克上……  
　　那天早上，我正在厨房内警告我们的厨子，倘他对这些细节问题继续忽视下去，我会考虑请他另谋高就——我正在这样威胁蒂萨奇的时候，凯特突然揪着她的围裙跑进来，慌慌张张地告诉我，老爷出了点问题，夫人要我立刻到楼上去。  
　　我真是不想到楼上去。  
　　我不得不要描述一下我那之前172天的生活了，一言蔽之：我公事公办，并尽量少跟我的男主人单独相处。这倒没有让我在这个家里感觉很不自在，相反的， 我和我那可爱的女主人，以及大家一致认为绝对不是地球人的小主人，都相处得十分融洽。在拉瑞劳伦斯·埃德温先生离开以后，整个庄园上下也很快适应了我那较 为严厉的管理作风。我熟悉各种保全和服务措施，甚至详做规划，精简了不必要的冗余人力，并及时压制了佣工人员的情绪反弹。  
　　前一次我单独和韦恩先生接触，是在他的书房里，把12月和1月份的庄园开销列表呈给他看，前后不过十分钟。他表示满意，我表示会更加努力，我们相视而笑，双双难掩紧绷的嘴唇和眼角。  
　　每当这种时候我都在心底暗自盘算日子，我想我已经干了多少天了？也许该满足了，可以走了，又不甘心就走。我知道托马斯老爷曾经在我工作时去过我的房 间，翻看过我的日记。那本写满了各种奇怪数字的本子一定吓了他一跳。35代表购入面粉的次数，23代表本月损失的玻璃器皿数——随着布鲁斯少爷学会爬上柜 子，这个数字还在逐月递增——61代表人员报销额次……7是我在他睡过的小床上梦见苏格兰的次数。我用数字淹没我的思想，这能让我感觉自己很专业，感觉时 刻都舒坦。  
　　托马斯·老爷召见我一般都在书房。我相信他每一次都是做过一些准备的。他也是个喜好自作主张的人，所以每次我硬着头皮敲门进去的时候，那宛如小型图书馆的奢华房间里必定正在轻轻播放着卡朋特七十年代鼎盛时期的那些老歌。  
　　又是卡朋特。他是我的衣食父母，我想我在辞职以前，总还是有必要忍受下去的。我也试过很多次说服自己能像年轻时一样安静地享受一下卡伦·卡朋特【注12】那醇美的声音，可紧接着我又难免不屑一顾地想着，他们过时了。我不喜欢蒂萨奇他们这些年轻人酷好的快节奏音乐，可也不见得就要忙着老去，且感伤“昨日重现”【注13】。有时我觉得我不在乎回忆，有时又会觉得回忆纠结太深，让我不得安宁。  
　　1983年2月5日上午九点多，我按照玛莎夫人的要求，到楼上主卧附带的起居室见她。我的女主人表情惶然，一看见我来，就抓住我的手臂说：“阿尔弗雷德，汤姆在书房里哭，他不放我进去。”  
　　一瞬间我以为是我的耳朵出现幻听了。我胡乱安慰了她几句，想要套出重点来，可她只是抽泣着反复问我要怎么办是好，也说不清她丈夫情绪失控的缘故。我便只得应允了她，这就过去看看。  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　我站在书房外面，拉了几次铃，我的这位老爷毫无反应。我只好又敲了两回门。忽然间我听见锁簧旋转的声音，又快又急，我的手还搭在门上，那门就被自闭在里面的人一下子掀开了，同样被封闭在其中的音乐声也悠悠荡荡地飘了出来，跟我打了个照面。  
　　我的上帝啊，又是卡朋特。果然。  
　　我看见我的雇主脸色发青，鼻尖却是通红的，双眼浮肿，衬衫最上端的两个扣子解开了，有些碎头发落在额头上，除此之外，倒也没显太凌乱，脸颊上的泪痕也快将要干涸了。我偷偷松了口气。  
　　他的双手抓握着门把，仿佛刚才是用尽了全身的力气给我开的门。我刚想开口问他，他已经抢先说了句话。他说：“阿尔弗雷德，我认得你敲门的节奏。”鼻音浓重，我想他确实哭了蛮长时间的。  
　　我能说什么呢？我只能说：“嗯，托马斯老爷，看到你没事我真是高兴。夫人正在为你担心呢。”我当然要这么说，这么说才对。我也是打算要这么说的，这是我的本分。  
　　但是我的主人不给我机会，他就在那门口拉住我，嘴唇颤抖。这是一反常态的模样，他原本是非常淡定的。我不禁要怀疑他这些天总是默默拒吃蒂萨奇那混蛋做 的垃圾早餐，已经快要把自己搞得低血糖了。我连忙搀住他，近乎无礼地，把我的胳膊环过他的肩，半扶半抱地送他往书房一侧的沙发上去。我想他是不愿意被别人 看见自己这副模样的，所以我用一只脚关上了门。  
　　在这短短的四五米的路程中，第一个跃入我念头的是他变重了不少，我已经不习惯了；第二个念头是，这个姿势不好，有点像我要带着他跳舞，但愿他不要因此误会。我只是在尽我的职责，我来这里是想要接触最新的科技，我不爱他，而且我也不清楚他有没有爱过我。  
　　最后两步我几乎是把他拖起来，直接按在了单人沙发上。他的手一直在微微发抖，我攥住了它们，半跪在沙发边沿，托住他的头。我打算问他，是不是生意或实验项目出了问题？还是他一直热心的城市公益为他带来了非议？  
　　结果他把头靠在我的手臂上，又抢先开口道：“阿尔弗雷德……卡伦死了。”  
　　我差一点就没有弄明白他的意思。我看着他红肿的眼睛，看了两三秒，我想起来我和他都认识的那一个卡伦是谁了。卡伦·卡朋特。又是卡朋特。  
　　卡伦·卡朋特死了。这位卡朋特乐队的主唱，因减肥患上了慢性厌食和神经过敏，治疗失当导致心脏衰竭，于1983年2月4日死在深爱她的父母怀中。其实 这个爆炸性的消息当天就已传开，我的雇主于次日早餐时在报纸上看到了噩耗。这位全美赫赫有名的大富豪推开牛奶走上楼梯，把自己反锁在书房里痛哭了一场。  
　　卡朋特乐队在卡伦死后就解散了，她八十年代初制作完成的遗作直至1996年才发行。而那个时候托马斯·韦恩也不再会在书房中播放这些充满了七十年代特色的东西了。  
　　我只记得那天我半跪在那里，揽着他僵持了很久。他的头真的挺重，我的胳膊很快就酸麻了。我抓着他的手，他的手指插扣在我的指掌间。卡朋特兄妹在奥斯卡 颁奖典礼上献唱的时代，就是这双修长的手拯救了我的四肢，修改了我的生命。我从来没有一刻像现在这么怀念那时候，而我惊讶地发现环绕在书本和橱柜间的那些 老旋律其实并不会让人焦躁欲死。  
　　我一句话都没说，陪他听了好几只曲子，等我臂间的这个人鼻塞缓解、呼吸平静、声音回复正常。我看着他那被血丝环绕的蓝色瞳仁，顺便数清了他眼眶边沿的那些细纹。我陪我的肖恩一起短暂地哀悼了我们的七十年代，他没有赶我走，我自己也没有。  
　　最后的最后，他直起身，而我的双手都全无知觉了。他执起它们，搓了又搓，似如小孩子那样畏畏缩缩地低着头，小声问我会不会生他的气，玛莎她们会不会被 吓坏了。哦好吧，布鲁斯把苹果泥连续甩在我的衣服上之后曾经使用这种口气说对不起。我微笑说你还不如学布鲁斯把苹果泥甩在我的脸上呢。我总觉得我说这话的 调调有点问题。  
　　后来我总算想到了，我忘了在最后加上一个敬称。“托马斯老爷”，或者“先生”。不过，我想在那种时刻，不加也无所谓吧。  
　　他没乘机问我，我抽屉里那本记满了数字的日记本到底写了些什么。就算他问，我也不会告诉他。何况从那天往后，我就没再专门记过自己受雇的天数了。  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　最后一次有人提及我那本数字日记，是布鲁斯少爷，那时他五岁。家里那幢老房子对他来说处处都是探险的露营地，我的塔楼也不例外。  
　　到了他能够顺利记事的年岁，他跟我已经很相熟。在他的记忆里，我是“从一开始就存在的人”，他不记得我还没来过的那两年里埃德温先生抱过他的细节。后来我发现，他是把我们两个彻底弄混了。  
　　那是1986年的春天，圣帕特里克节【注14】前他参加幼儿园的排演，并且提前回到了家。这段时间我没有锁上门，等我在楼下听见奇怪的动静奔回我的卧室时，正好看见一只五岁男孩大小的泰迪熊背对着我，爬在花梨木的椅子上，翻弄我的抽屉。  
　　好吧，我承认，那是一个扮成泰迪熊的五岁男孩，我那一刻也闲不住的小少爷。我本以为跟他的缘分很短，绝不会在他家里待到他有五岁这么大。可事实上我这样做了，这跟高谭市岌岌可危的城市经济多少有那么一点关系。  
　　泡沫经济让很多人支付不起房租和借贷，八十年代初期那几年，高谭市的流浪汉满目皆是，市政建设停滞，各种设施陈旧不堪。经济的崩溃直接导致了治安的崩 坏，1983年到1985年间，城市里几乎每周都有在晚间失踪的儿童或女性，有些人的尸骨数年后在城市边缘被挖掘出来，有的久挂失踪名单之上，除了日益年 迈的父母，再也无人记得。  
　　犯罪率和流动人口的激增，把曾列身美国发达城市前十的高谭变成了一个暴力、毒品和非法移民的天堂。警署无能为力，地方检察官不是横死在此，就是匆匆离 任，几年间已经换了三任。身为韦恩科技的拥有者，高谭最富有的人托马斯·韦恩经政府诚邀，与夫人所代表的通信实业集团一同挺身而出，表示要倾尽所有，来拯 救这个古老的城市。  
　　他们解雇了部分保镖和仆佣，勤俭持家，把大笔钱财投入慈善活动，以为这样便可以带动高谭的整个上流社会共襄盛举。更有甚者，他们决定全额投资，承担一桩被誉为市政明星工程的大项目：高谭市高架铁路工程。  
　　对此我可没提意见，因为我并没有被解雇。虽然我是第一个主动提出要辞职的，但韦恩氏的技术主管卢修斯·福克斯以我所不能预料的热情和友爱，在我们的老板面前力保了我。  
　　我不太清楚他具体跟托马斯老爷说了些什么，仅仅在为他们端上惯例的棉花糖和气泡水的同时不太谨慎地听到了一句自己飘过来的窃窃私语。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德是个英国间谍，韦恩先生。”卢修斯说，“你能想象吗？你有个007当管家，这也太酷了。他一个就能顶一打。”  
　　我的老爷他微笑点头，说：“我懂，卢修斯，我也舍不得他走。”  
　　这位托马斯老爷，我和他的相处一直是平静和谐的，固然不很亲密，也谈不上疏离。我们之间有一个安全距离——我们都默默守护着它，隔着它相对而活，却又 不舍离去。他于每周四和周六的晚上，会要求我准备两杯芝华士，按照两份水一份酒的配比兑妥，不加冰块——端去书房。他会在那里亲自调好音响，摆好棋盘，跟 我杀上两局。除了棋局和战法我们不谈任何事。输赢落定后倘若时间还早，就各挑一本自己看过的书，交换来看。  
　　这种生活简单又安静，而且过得是那么快啊。转眼间几年就闪过去了，我们不舍得分离也不舍得交谈，但我们实际上有过交流。他给我看的书上有时用铅笔划过一些句子，他知道我会注意，最多只是装作不理，从不回应。  
　　这类似密语，我因此晓得了他更详尽的经历，比如他童年时想做海军，求学时同时结交过异性和同性的恋人，他的老情人们的名字和面貌特征，他母亲过世的时 间和病因——联系我的老搭档曾给的信息，确实一字无讹。我有时也想提笔，为他留点话语，仔细想想，这些书都不是我的，是韦恩家的宝贵藏品，我最好还是别在 上面乱勾乱画了。再说了，我和他玩得太过火是不合适的。我没有爱过他，也不是他唯一交往过的男子，现在我所独得的一切，都已是额外赚来的了。  
　　我那位雇主先生对劣等密码学的严重瘾头还遗传给了他的儿子。我永远都记得布鲁斯少爷穿成一只泰迪熊撅着他的小屁股趴在我的抽屉上那副模样。我暗想，他 居然真的有绒毛耳朵和尾巴。我走过去揪了他的耳朵和尾巴，抱起他让他离开我的书桌，在空中晃了他几下之后，才把他丢在床上。  
　　我告诉他，除了我以外他可不能让别的佣人对他这么无礼，若不是他侵犯了我私人的领域，我也不会做这样逾矩的动作来惩罚他。  
　　不过照我看他被我晃得很是舒服，一刻不停地闹着要我再来一次。他用他一双小熊爪子——那双藏在被他咬破了好几个洞的毛线手套里的小手抓着我的老日记本，挥动着，一个劲儿地问我本子里为什么只有不同字体的数字没有一个成形的单词。  
　　“这都是谜语吗？”他问我，同时在我刚换过的干净床单上踩来踩去。  
　　这些都是谜语，设谜的人是我，能够解谜的人也只是我……当然了，我自己现在也很少干这个了。如今比较热衷于这个的是眼前这只五岁泰迪熊的父亲。  
　　我表情严肃地直接动手了，不顾他的挣扎把他又从床上拖下来。他耍赖直接坐在地板上，继续翻我的本子，非要我给他讲解谜语。我只好哄他说，这是一种军事密码，既不是数字谜语，也不是外星语言。  
　　他抬起头来瞪着我，被小熊帽子半遮着的额头上黏满了灰尘和热汗。他看着我，墨蓝的眼睛闪闪发亮，笑容灿烂不怀好意。过了有几秒钟，他再度向我发问道：“阿尔弗雷德，你是个秘密战士吗？”  
　　我说我不是变形金刚也不是特种部队【注15】，为了尽快让他还我日记我又补充了一句。我说：“我可以教你解读这个，布鲁斯少爷。但你得先把我的本子还给我，我拿着它才能教你。”我发誓我一拿回属于我的东西，就立刻把这头到处捣蛋的蓝眼睛小熊弄到楼下丢进浴缸里，并且在吃晚餐前把他洗刷干净送还给他母亲。  
　　他眨着他那浑身上下跟肖恩·伦勃特最接近的部件，他的眼睛，眨了又眨，然后开口了。他翻开最后写过字的一页，指着一个印刷体的“3”问我说：“这个3代表什么？是你和霍克将军秘密接头的次数吗？”  
　　我的嘴唇以他的敏锐尚不能觉察的幅度颤抖了一下，接着，便换成一个微笑了。  
　　是的，这正是我这个月梦见我的肖恩的次数。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注12】：Karen Carpenters，理查德·卡朋特（Richard Capenters）的妹妹，卡朋特乐队的主唱。  
　　【注13】：指卡朋特乐队的名曲Yesterday Once More。  
　　【注14】：St. Patrick's Day，每年的3月17日，5世纪末期起源于爱尔兰，现为爱尔兰的国庆节，在世界各地的爱尔兰人也会加入庆祝。现在在美国各地的爱尔兰后裔和居民、观光客 也会以教堂礼拜、游行集会等形式来欢庆这一节日。这一节日的吉祥物是三叶苜蓿。孩童们有在树枝上绑红手帕、把他人两只脚的鞋带扎在一起、穿绿色衣服扮演小 精灵表演舞台剧等庆祝方式。  
　　【注15】：G.I.JOE是美国特训特种敢死队的代号，该队组建的目的是维护人类的自由与安全。这是Hasbro/Marvel 公司出品的和变形金刚齐名的动画片，后面小布鲁斯提到“霍克将军”就是里面的人物。


	8. Chapter 8

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
     落日问道：“有谁继续我的职务呢？”  
     瓦灯说道：“我要尽我所能地做去，我的主人。”  
     Who is there to take up my duties? asked the setting sun.  
     I shall do what I can, my Master, said the earthen lamp.  
     ——泰戈尔《飞鸟集》 No.153  
  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
       
8.（上）  
　　  
　　在布鲁斯·韦恩的名字响彻东海岸社交界之后，曾有媒体记者在我前往超市的途中将我拦住，要我谈谈我自己。客观地说，他们所提的问题都是比较朴实的，并 没有刺伤我的职业底线——那不外乎是我的年纪、喜好，我在韦恩庄园工作的时间，我个人平时的娱乐活动等等。他们旁敲侧击，试图温和地了解我的资产情况和每 月佣金。起初我试着客气地向他们阐明我是不会回答任何对他们来说有价值的问题，后来我用肢体语言表示我的心率不齐是有年头的了，他们非常友善，用极有效率 的方式开车将我送往了最近的急诊室，而这次突发的采访，也就不得不令人遗憾地就地截止。  
　　这并不是我第一次在高谭市区遭人截道，而头一次是在1988年初冬的一个雨天里，我前往银行完成我两月一次的转账，将1500美元转给英格兰的一个户头。下午四点十分我离开银行，没有打到车，于是我打着伞往东北方向走，打算步行穿过一个街区，乘坐高架铁路返回庄园。  
　　高谭市的高架铁路完工于1988年初，历时三年整。在最初的三个月内，托马斯老爷坚持铁路必须免费营运，以飨市民。这项决定遭到了以厄尔先生为首的董事会成员的严厉炮轰。高架铁路工程设计和选材都太过讲究，严重超出了数年的预算，加上1985年星球大战计划【注16】竞标失败、1986年挑战者号【注17】爆炸后美国太空总署计划停滞、1987年夏天波斯湾地区的军事冲突【注18】趋于停火，政府在韦恩科技的订单骤减，许多老客户都纷纷转向斯达克工业和新成立的思科系统公司，使得公司损失巨大，再要独撑一整个地区的经济命脉，已显入不敷出。  
　　几经讨价还价之后，免费营运是敲定下来，托马斯老爷却不得不从科技集团CEO的位置上引咎辞职。厄尔先生临危接任，试图以开拓亚洲市场的方式来转嫁压 力，力挽狂澜。这件事在发生以前，托马斯老爷就有了心理上的准备，向我诉说即便这样也好，一方面祸福相倚，CEO的位置树大招风，多年来他很担心我们一家 人的安全。另外一方面，韦恩一家仍是公司的最大持股人，行政执行权的丧失并不代表公司易手，何况托马斯实验室在抗衰老方面的研究成果倒是卖了几个钱，即便 不靠董事会支持，也能自负盈亏。  
　　他是在书房我们每周两次的手谈中突然跟我说起这些话的。他吐着字，眼睛一直盯着我的脸，好像在等待我的肯定，或者哪怕是一点形式上的支持也好。尤其当 他述至“我们一家”这个词组时，更越过棋盘，抓住了我的手，又轻轻地拍了一下才松开。尽管我很清楚公司事务远非我能够置喙，我只是隶属这幢古老房舍家庭系 统的一个长期外来务工人员，且职责专长皆是在生活服务方面，委实不该插嘴，但我还是忍不住点了点头，一声不吭地，向我那任性的雇主表达了我的赞同。  
　　因此上，我可以说，事态的发展始终没有出乎托马斯老爷的预料。他淡然接受了逼退的窘境，并且出资在高谭最好的酒店为厄尔先生庆祝上任。唯一让我觉得他 的气度尤须磨练的细节仅仅是，他不顾我的屡番推辞，逼迫我换上一身装扮，以友人的身份陪伴他前往赴宴。当我问他“准备乘哪辆车”时，他说：“不，阿尔弗雷 德，我们一起乘高架铁路去吧。”  
　　好吧，我想，我懂。纵横高谭市主城区的高架铁路是他一生中看得见的最大的成就之一，他忍不住要向我炫耀。又或许，我的那条他从不提及的伤腿也是其中之 一，他已忍耐了太久无法向人炫耀。现在唯一的问题是我们还不能带上布鲁斯少爷一同去挑战夜晚的高谭，去这钢筋丛林般的城池中冒险，否则，我想他一定会的。 加上那孩子，他就把他这辈子最拿得出手的几样东西都凑齐了。  
　　那是一个很好的夜晚，我和我的雇主穿上低调的风衣，遮住昂贵的礼服。我们并肩潜伏在飞驰的列车上，看见谢尔顿公园和内德镇慢慢地被我们甩在身后。下方 灯火阑珊，有些建筑群死气沉沉，大萧条的余孽在其中滋生。列车晃动我们竖着衣领的侧影在明亮的玻璃上闪烁不休，我一次次瞥过身边人的脸，而他一直望着窗 外，满足的微笑长时间地凝结在他那薄薄的唇角。  
　　1988年11月的一天同样是在这个高架铁路上，我在一节很空旷的车厢坐下还没有两站，就看见又上来了四个衣衫不整的年轻人。他们胡子拉碴头发油腻， 上车后目光就一直在寥寥无几的乘客中间扫来扫去。最后，那八道锥钉般的目光就深扎在我身上了。我早就觉得他们的架势看起来不大妥当，于是微微向前倾了倾 身，准备下一站就下车。  
　　他们中的一个向我走过来，大大咧咧地在我的旁边坐下，堵住了我的退路，并且迅速贴上了我的身体。“嘿，老肥羊。”他嚼着口香糖，“低下头来看看。”  
　　他用一个硬邦邦的玩意儿戳着我的腰眼，理论上应当是刀子或匕首，不过实际上也可能只是一把钥匙。为了精确判断局面，我还是低头看了一眼，认出那是一把博克【注19】折刀，看起来还比较新，从刃口宽度判断，估计连柄长度有19公分左右。  
　　好了，我低过头了，也看过了，他要求的两个动作我都完成了。于是我抬起头来，直视他那双眼睛——他的眼球表面血丝很多，右眼结膜充血很明显。这是酒精 造成的，大量饮酒会造成眼球结膜充血，局部组织因此缺氧，维生素B大量损耗，这就是他的晶状体如此浑浊的原因。一个酒鬼……也许是四个——同时还可能是瘾 君子：我眼前的这一个，眼球震颤很明显，满脸虚汗，这是大麻吸食者多有的中毒反应。  
　　他大概是被我看得有点不舒坦，便伸手推搡了我一下，让我的身体整个向车窗倒去。我必须表明，在我倾倒的同时是可以控制住身体平衡的，且我考虑了一个刹那，最终决定还是表现得像个正常柔弱的中老年人那样更为稳妥，我就任由我的头部短暂地亲吻了一下车窗。  
　　“你他妈的发什么呆！”他低声吼道，“我和我这几个朋友可都有枪，你见过真枪吗老东西？不想我们弄死你吧？闭紧你的嘴巴，不许乱叫！我们弄得死整个车厢的人。”  
　　一分钟后，列车抵达一个站台。我的绑匪以博克折刀逼迫我站起身来跟他们四个下车。我算是明白了，他们确实有杀人劫财的打算。这是可以理解的，我那件质地考究的毛呢大衣是为我招来横祸的根源，他们一定相信我的钱包是意大利货，而且里面绝对不会少于十张富兰克林。  
　　哦我的上帝，我能有什么异议呢？事实上，那里面还有十二张。  
　　他们夹着我步下站台，往人烟偏僻的街巷里走。离开车站的时候我发现雨下得更大了，迎面破碎的柏油路上陷坑交错，诡谲的裂缝填满了无法化为尘土塑料纸和 污水。为了不损坏我那招祸的昂贵外套，我只得谦恭地询问了我的绑匪们是否可以撑个伞，并再三强调我的伞真的很大，我不介意他们四个都挤进来。  
　　“闭上你那该死的嘴！”这四个年轻的落魄男人争先恐后地尖叫起来，幸而倒是没有剥夺我挡雨的自由。  
　　我撑着伞，柔顺地跟从他们往我的死路去，在走了大概一百米，左拐了三次之后，地方到了，他们在一个机修厂模样的锈蚀铁门外命令我停下。用刀子指着我的 那个要求我立刻掏出钱包，其余的三个里面有另外一人则大喊着要我给家人写封信要更多的钱，这个提议立刻得到了同伴们的热烈响应。  
　　我安抚着他们，要他们别急着捅坏我的衣服——我用他们听得懂的语言解释说这衣服是很贵的，即便在二手成衣店里出售，也足够他们过上一周的奢华生活了； 倘要是腰部多了一个洞，价格就要大打折扣，只能送去给旧货店处理卖出去，换上一瓶生啤。然后，在他们忙于讨论到底是要让我自己脱下外套还是直接给我头上来 一棒子再完整剥下我这层老皮的当口，我仔细收起我的伞，靠墙搁好，把手伸进外套口袋里，拿出了我的配枪。  
　　一个钟头后，我回到了韦恩庄园。当我的双脚重新踏在那美丽优雅的门廊上时，我郁闷地发觉我让门口的羊皮毡子添上了一对很难刷洗掉的泥印。凯特会为此难过的，我早该考虑给这勤勉的女子提多一点周薪了。  
　　大门为我敞开，最先迎接我的是我此刻最想看到的东西：韦恩氏特有的墨蓝色眼睛。它们清澈明亮，不带一丝忧伤。它们属于一个只知道把烦忧丢给他人处理的 小小混世魔王。我的布鲁斯少爷高擎着他自己加装了发光二极管的宝剑，跟一个手拿废弃球棒的保镖正在门厅里忙于砍杀。他看见了我，停下手中征服宇宙的壮举， 向我奔过来。  
　　“喔阿尔弗雷德！”他上下打量了我一番后说，“你的浑身都湿了，裤脚也好脏啊。你忘了打伞吗？”  
　　“不，布鲁斯少爷。我有记得打伞，只是……在购买这个的时候，我没能空出手来。”我说着，从我的大衣口袋里掏出了一把折起的博克小刀，在他的眼前晃了一下。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注16】：Strategic Defense Initiative, 亦称 Star Wars Program，简称SDI，即反弹道导弹防御系统之战略防御计划。  
　　【注17】：美国正式使用的第二架航天飞机。1983年4月4日正式进行任务首航，于1986年1月28日进行代号STS-51-L的第10次太空任务时坠毁。  
　　【注18】：即两伊战争，又称第一次波斯湾战争，是发生在伊朗和伊拉克之间的一场长达8年的边境战争。战争于1980年9月22日爆发，直至1988年8月20日结束，1987年7月开始逐步停火。  
　　【注19】：德国Boker刀具公司，有130多年的历史。

 

8.（下）  
　　  
　　在布鲁斯少爷之前，韦恩家族有五代人世居高谭，他们生于高谭死于高谭，这是众所皆知的事情。他们的生死都无不是一场世人瞩目的盛世欢宴，尤其是我的雇 主托马斯·韦恩夫妇，他们死于谋杀，倒在与他们的身世和财富最不相符合的肮脏小巷中。这桩新闻，也曾轰动一时，霸占全美各大报刊的醒目位置达三天之久。  
　　那仅仅是只有三天。第四天柏林墙倒下了【注20】，东方通往西方世界的自由之门就此敞开，资本主义文明推进的道路前程光辉，整个西半球的媒体都疯狂关注着东欧区域的一连串政变事件。美国一对大富豪夫妻的凄惨横死再也不是公众眼中的最佳佐餐配料。  
　　那件惨事发生在1989年的深秋，布鲁斯少爷正处在万圣节还未尽兴，满心都在期盼感恩节和圣诞节的当口。我不想多说这件事，无论如何，很多年还是在那之后过去了，而且很多事仍旧还是那副老样子，什么都没有改变。  
　　那一年夏末时节布鲁斯少爷在跟女仆凯特的女儿瑞秋玩耍时摔断了他的左臂。他掉进了花园尽头一个古老的洞窟。我必须描述一下了，韦恩庄园坐落在高谭市郊 正北方滨海的悬崖上，按照此地海岸的地质构造，悬崖中存有一些巨大的溶洞也属正常。据我的少爷描述，那洞窟非常黑暗深邃，纵深处不知还有多么空阔，而这还 不是最糟糕的。  
　　最糟糕的是他在里面遭到了一种高谭市常见的翼手目动物——也就是蝙蝠——的袭击。当他被救出来以后，每夜都发噩梦。他向他的父亲形容他所见到的恐怖生 物，那些似兽、似鸟、有翅膀、有短毛、也有牙齿的地狱来客。托马斯老爷的专业能力使他可以较容易地治愈他儿子的骨伤，却始终无法将这种儿童因恐惧而生的心 理创痕抹去。为此他大伤脑筋，和我探讨是否该要为布鲁斯请一位专门的心理辅导师。  
　　我说这没有用，劝他还是多和孩子亲近，亲自疏导的好。  
　　我知道作为一个父亲他已无可挑剔，甚至在得知布鲁斯掉下洞穴后，也执意要亲身下去援救。说老实话，我对他那除了打打高尔夫之外再无锻炼的身手很不放 心，在我用安全绳将他放下那深窟的时候，曾忍不住手心冒汗，觉得他笨手笨脚，很难免在狭壁上蹭伤自己。我一辈子最唯恐失去的东西都悬在一根绳索上了，这真 要命。更要命的是这根绳子此刻就握在我自己的手里，若有什么闪失，我无可推脱，必定要自责到死。  
　　他蹭破了一点衣角，救回了他的儿子。这是到那时为止，布鲁斯少爷有生以来受过的最严重的一次外伤，全家上下无不如临大敌，死死看著他不让他乱动。他在床上憋了许多天，到万圣节时才被父亲核准出门跟同学一起讨糖果。万圣节之后一个礼拜，那件事就发生了。  
　　这么多年来我一直在努力回想，发生那件事的当天我是否有过任何预感。我以为这样我便能找到适用的灵感，来改变余生的厄运。可我始终想不起来任何特殊的感应、任何提示、任何违和的细节。那天一切如常。  
　　去剧院这件事他们深思熟虑，早就订好了票，要一家三口同往；乘坐高架铁路去也是早就打算好了的。我甚至不用开口询问我的雇主是否要我把车子开到剧院门外去接应，他一定会说没那个必要。  
　　根据鉴定，凶杀可能发生在九点以后，报警却是在十一点歌剧散场时节【注21】。布鲁斯少爷当时已经冻得不能说话，他独自在他父母的尸体旁跪坐了整整两个钟头。我不知道他有没有试过唤醒他们，还是在一瞬间就领悟到了死亡的不可挽回。我也不知道我的肖恩在临终一刻有没有过什么遗言，他这一生所述的最后一个字是什么。布鲁斯从来就没有告诉过我。  
　　他们的死状并不平静，那天晚上很冷，尸体被发现时已经彻底僵硬了，他们以扭曲的姿态陈滞在污水浊泥中，一如我在青春岁月里幻想过的我自己才该有的结局。他们的身份被轻易证实，高谭市警署的效率表现在给庄园打电话方面，十一点半钟，我就接到了那个电话。  
　　是刑侦队长洛布先生给我挂的电话，他拐弯抹角，先说有一个沉痛的消息，又说韦恩夫妇出了点意外，所幸孩子没有事。他问：“我们会尽快结束笔录，你们家里谁可以过来接孩子回去睡觉？”  
　　我没有立刻回答他，而是在脑中把他说给我的每一个字，又机械性地重复了一回。在我保持沉默的空缺中，电话那头慌乱的询问暴露了所有问题，于是我问：“先生和太太哪一位有生命危险？”  
　　“唔，先生，你知道，”洛布先生在那头说，“你们的……节哀顺变。”  
　　我是知道了，一个很坏的消息。最坏的那一种。  
　　这种坏消息我的一生中收到的还少吗？起初是我父亲，他在我十二岁时死于车祸。我的导师，在我正式工作前就死在爆炸里。我除了海沃德·吉柏森以外的每一 任搭档，其中一半被一枪毙命。我的母亲，脑淤血死了几天才有人知道。我的……我的肖恩，玛莎的汤姆，和他的妻子一起，今晚，死在这个寒冷的深夜里。  
　　我知道该怎么处理，我对付这种事久有经验。我该有个计划表，把需要完成的事情按重点和时间线罗列。我要穿上大衣——带好武器，发动车子，去位于新式改 革区的市警署大楼接回我的少爷。在此之前我必须给托马斯老爷的律师、公司CEO厄尔先生、实验室的副主管桑德拉小姐打电话。可能我会需要一个陪同，保镖靠 不住，不能让他们现在就知道，否则我离开后庄园后这里可能会失窃——我可以通知卢修斯·福克斯直接到警署门口跟我会合。这黑小子一定会哭的，我必须叮嘱他 哭完了再出门，带几样能吸引眼球的小东西、他的小发明备用，那也许能帮助布鲁斯少爷稳定情绪。我的口袋里得有糖和巧克力，布鲁斯少爷最喜欢的那种士力架冰 箱里没有了，我得在路上买一点……  
　　我放下电话，努力理清了这件事，然后我往门厅一侧的走廊迈去，只走了一步，就感觉到严重的眩晕。我双手按在放置电话的柜子上，闭上眼睛停滞了至少有五分钟，来解决这种类似低血糖症候的特征反应。  
　　你不能这样阿尔弗雷德，我对自己说，他们在等你，布鲁斯在等你。  
　　等我睁开眼睛的时候头晕缓和了许多，我去厨房里喝了两口加糖的牛奶，回来打完了必须的电话，也给卢修斯打电话。完成这个步骤后我去车库发动车子。我选 了那辆事先装好了儿童安全座椅的福特，托马斯老爷和我轮流开它送布鲁斯少爷上学，托马斯老爷强调过不要让布鲁斯少爷从小就乘坐太好的汽车。  
　　我开车纵穿全城，抵达警署已将近十二点。我觉得我是个混蛋，是我把那孩子独自留在这地方直至午夜。我把车直接停在警署门口，卢修斯已经站在那儿了。如果他不开口，我不会知道他哭过——黑人就是这点好，肤色在晚上太隐蔽了。  
　　我停下车子跳出来，并且摔上门。我说：“不管条子们怎么说，孩子我们马上就要带走。”我说着冲上了大厦的台阶，走了五六级，才发现卢修斯没有跟上来。  
　　我以为是他太过悲恸，便掉转脸，问他怎么了。  
　　“你哭了阿尔弗雷德……你还在哭唉。”他吸着鼻子说，“天哪，我原以为你这人是从来都不会哭的。”  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　我的雇主托马斯夫妇的葬礼在他们过世一周之后举行。  
　　那真是可怕的一周，许许多多琐碎的事情反复折磨着活下来的孩子的神经——哦也许，也有我的神经，多多少少。我陪着布鲁斯，经历那全部，在认尸单上签 字，跟鉴证科争执。我想要回他们遇害当晚所有的随身物品。他们按照惯例剥光了尸体，声称所有一切都是留待存档的物证。最终，只肯归还一对结婚戒指。  
　　戒指也是装在证物袋里还回来的，我要陪着布鲁斯，请律师代为取回。东西到手我发现黄金表面居然被油性笔写上了名字备忘，因而迁怒在律师身上，难免言语尖刻，使他拂袖而去，并且表示我的态度很失风范，让他下不来台。  
　　对此我只能深表遗憾。我一想到我的肖恩和被他疼爱了多年的妻子此刻正赤身露体躺在存尸间的冰柜里，我就无法维系我的淡定。他们当晚就抓住了凶手乔·齐 尔，那是个流浪汉，似若我见过所有流浪汉。没有人雇凶谋杀，没有人制定计划，没有目标，没有打算。那蠢货只有一把左轮、几粒子弹，平生第一次抢劫，因为太 害怕，就杀死了两个好人——我视作家人和朋友的雇主，一个八岁男孩的父母。  
　　这件事是个偶然，可我无论如何不能把它视作偶然。我想一切冥冥之中总有安排，倘若那晚这支破枪对准的是我，可能倒在地上的人只是严重骨折的乔·齐尔。 1972年我认识了肖恩·伦勃特医生，1973年我是他的情人，1982年我抛弃了我的理智一意孤行地来到他的身边，在一个我认为他会需要人保护的城市 里，从我留在庄园的第一天起，我24小时带着一把枪，在他的身边，在他咫尺之间，结果我就是为了要在这最近的地方眼看着他竭尽全力地拯救这个城市，最后意 外横死在一滩泥水里吗？我看着布鲁斯少爷长大，他是我的半个世界，我就是为了要等到今天，看到他成为孤儿，看到他那双墨蓝色的眼睛里蓄满泪水，并且流露出 不符合年龄的悲伤吗？  
　　我的肖恩死了，我的合同也终止了。韦恩庄园即将易主，他会属于布鲁斯少爷未来的监护人……直至这个孩子怀着愤怒和恐惧，长到足够大，足够接掌家业和痛 恨这座城市。如果他能顺利地长大，我不知道他会不会亲手毁掉这座淹没了他的亲人的城市，他会不会在未来的某日，把我也列入仇恨的目标。我真的不知道。  
　　我所能知道的只是现在，只有我，是布鲁斯的整个世界。面对前来探问的董事会成员、无孔不入的媒体记者、效率低下的警察和检察官、意图吊唁的亲戚，他一 直表现得非常木讷和疏离。他所信任的人只剩下我，他成天蜷在楼上客厅的沙发里，贴着拐角的扶手，除了对我开口，他连一个字都不愿意说。我把食物送到他面 前，不管是他曾经喜爱的，还是最讨厌的，他都会说一声谢谢接过去，但吃下肚的却很少。  
　　那一周，他在我的眼皮底下消瘦着。我每天冒出很多不同的念头，可谓是灵感十足。我有一百多种办法能让他张嘴多吃点东西，或者安慰他调节他的情绪，可我 想那都不太合适。我的布鲁斯少爷现在太脆弱了，像如一株独生在狂风原野上的幼小植物，经不起任何过于明显的撼动。我只能站在他的身前和身后，徒劳地挡住一 侧的风暴。而我挡不住那全部。  
　　按照韦恩家族的惯例，在葬礼之后就会当众宣读遗嘱。韦恩先生和太太早有遗嘱，11月13日就是解封之日。  
　　律师暗示过我，因为我过于强硬的拒绝了玛莎夫人几位亲戚单独探望布鲁斯的要求，他们已经达成共识，一旦接手庄园，就会让我卷铺盖走人。我也表示说这没什么，我的事情就要做完了，我的忠诚毕竟有价，大家都相信它确实是有一个价钱的。  
　　11月13日的凌晨，我在七年前托马斯老爷亲自指定给我的房间里，在他少年时曾睡过的床榻上翻来覆去，不能平静。整整一周来我只睡了差不多十个小时， 就连二十多年前我怀揣着杀过人的枪支逃亡在运送石料的列车上时也不曾如此。我需要睡眠，需要更好的精神来应付明天的一切。  
　　尸体和棺材都打理好了，他们会被埋葬在离庄园很近的家族墓地里。布鲁斯搞不好会在葬礼上恸哭，这一整周他都没有掉过一滴眼泪，我相信他的眼泪正在等待 一个出口。我知道，我理解他的感受。我本想在他的床边守着他，每一天都想。可这不行，我不能做出任何太过明显的举动让他愈加察觉更多的变化。我不想让他觉 得，生命中一些重要东西的流失不在了，这生命就整个不同，世界也跟着改变了。我的世界已经跟着改变了。  
　　我睡不着。我十点钟就上床，到半夜里一两点钟还睁着眼睛。疲倦不来光临我，它们悬浮在漂浮着死亡气息的高谭夜空中嘲笑我的不自在。我被彻底击垮了，无 法约束自己的行为，无法再订更多的计划，分析更多的疑点，掌控更多的细节。我所求的不过是一个梦而已，多少年我多少次梦见同一个人，在午后如暮色的光影里 卸下伪装，向我献祭。我在真实与虚幻的夹缝里亲吻他散失在岁月中的温热的汗水，假装我仍拥有青春时的一切好事都未走远。他真的死了以后，是不是连这些梦都 没了？我看过他死亡的脸孔之后，这一周都没有梦见过他。  
　　两点钟左右，敲门声响起，并不响亮，然而节奏固定。那有点像我，也有点像我的肖恩年轻时。我承认我分辨不清，或是神经衰弱到了一定的程度。我用神经质的动作蹦起来，光着脚冲过去为这深夜的造访者敞开我的门。  
　　我知道这不可能是……事实上那也不是。我看见小布鲁斯站在我的门外。他穿着睡衣，还把自己裹在一面床单里，浑身煞白，似如一只恍恍惚惚的小幽灵。  
　　“能让我进去吗阿尔弗雷德？”他乖巧安静得让人心碎。我宁愿他是疯叫着一头扎进我的私人领地，跳上我的床，开始战术埋伏的游戏。  
　　“当然，布鲁斯少爷。”我站在一边，看他拖着长长的布单尾巴慢吞吞地挪进我的房间里，在这个时段是唯一的一次。我想我可能比他还要紧张，我蹲下去，保证自己跟他的视线平行，然后抓住他的肩，问：“我的主人，这很晚了，你有什么要求吗？”  
　　“我想跟你一起睡，阿尔弗雷德。”他说，“我梦见了蝙蝠。”  
　　我知道这是超出了我所能给的服务范畴，可我决定逾越那界限。在这最后一夜。我说好，并且帮他摆脱床单，让他自己爬上那存纳我们两人多少有点狭窄的小床。我用一只手圈着他，而他只是把自己整个蒙在被子里，缩成胎儿般的姿势。  
　　我知道我俩都还是没有睡意。  
　　又过了一个多钟头，我听见被子里传来他的抽泣。我懵然想道：他的眼泪终于找到一个出口了，接住它们的会是我的床单。  
　　“嘿，阿尔弗雷德……”他把湿漉漉的鼻尖顶在我的肩窝上，“他们会让我们分开吗？”  
　　“不会，布鲁斯少爷。我保证。”我说。  
　　我可以保证。在那一秒钟我下定了决心，要带他离开这里。他不属于他们，不属于那些品性待考的母家亲戚。从我来到这里，他们从未和韦恩家有过任何来往， 我不相信他们会仅仅出于友善和怜悯，就照顾好托马斯·韦恩夫妇的孤儿。我不相信布鲁斯在他们的身边会长成我的肖恩希望他成为的那种人。我要带他走。  
　　这于我而言不是难事，我可以光明正大地结算工资离开，再通过一点手段，把孩子从学校接出来带离美国。我的老朋友们会接应我的，尤其是海沃德·吉柏森， 他不会不顾我的请求。我要带布鲁斯去苏格兰，乡村的风光会治愈他的伤感。那里春天处处都是木棉和金链花……要是连那里也不行，我就带他去北欧，或者亚洲。 这世界很大，总有一个地方能容许我们藏身。这种行动我干过不止一次，我现在需要的是决心、计划和金钱，这三样我都不缺。  
　　我轻拍我的少爷，告诉他遗嘱不会是最终结果，有时候最终结果会好得多。我暗自揣摩着我那罪恶的计划，没过多久，就跟他一起沉沉睡去了，直至第二天的闹钟将我们敲起来。  
　　其实最终的结果确实出乎众人的意料。托马斯·韦恩先生的遗嘱表明他早在1987年第二次收到炸弹礼包后的隔天，就已聘请一名职业操守很好的律师，钻了 一系列法律的空子，把遗嘱上为他儿子指定的监护人改成了我，并使我能够永远住在庄园塔楼直至我自愿离开，即使布鲁斯·韦恩有一天跟我解除聘用合约，也无法 将我从这所房子里赶出去。  
　　他像是早就预见到了死亡随时可能光临，竟把属于他的一角送给了我，亦把他未来的世界托付给了我。我抬起泪眼，想要对他在两年前做下的愚蠢决定嘀咕几句尖锐的评断。可我失败了，我如前几天缩在沙发里的布鲁斯一样说不出一个连贯的单词。  
　　这份遗嘱宣读完毕后，我生平第二次在此类场合被“愤怒的亲人”揪住了领子。这一次稍微有点不同的是，我险些挨了布鲁斯的某个舅父一拳。当玛莎夫人的那位哥哥被拉开，并以受害者的姿态离开大厅时，又一位律师过来轻拍我的肩，把一份纸张明显比遗嘱陈旧很多的文件递给我。  
　　“这是你的。”他说，“你个人的。我觉得现在读出来对你没有任何好处，你先看一眼吧。”  
　　“简单说一下内容吧，我现在很难……阅读。”我指着我红肿的眼睛对他说。  
　　“简单说就是，恭喜你，先生，你将拥有很大的一笔财富。”他的手指划过几行小字，“韦恩先生在1975年他婚前立过一次遗嘱，将他母亲留给他的那部分 股票都遗赠给了你。后来他又立下的三份遗嘱不会对此份文件的法律效力产生任何影响。那真的是很大的一笔财富啊，潘尼沃斯先生。”他说。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注20】：1989年11月9日柏林墙倒塌，整个东欧社会主义政权陷入政治剧变的高潮期。韦恩夫妇被 杀的具体时间在各个版本里都不同，本宇宙设计的这个时间是根据诺兰电影人物的衣着特色。同样的，佐罗电影也被舞台剧取代。我想也许可以称此为 Nolaniverse System。  
　　【注21】：此处也是依照诺兰电影安排的，因为他们看歌剧是提前离场，在散场时一定会有人发现尸体和男孩；倘若按照漫画设定是看电影散场后他们一家三口才离场，则谋杀确实有可能整夜都没人察觉。


	9. Chapter 9

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
     The bow whispers to the arrow before it speeds forth——  
     Your freedom is mine.  
     弓在箭要射出之前，低声对箭说道：“你的自由就是我的自由。”  
  
     ——泰戈尔《飞鸟集》 No.191  
  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
       
9.（上）  
　　  
　　我的一位美国籍老友，卢修斯·福克斯，他曾经问我，对我来说这一生中究竟有没有过可以称之为艰难岁月的日子。我想了一下，似乎每一天都有让人心浮气躁 的事情简直不吐不快，大到高谭市这每况愈下的空气质量（真难以相信我居然抛弃了美丽的欧洲小镇晚年生活，转而投身到这种老工业弃谷），小到我因为看错一个 字母而彻底买错了的烤猪排配料（他们故意用狡猾的连体字，我不戴老花镜的时候确实会弄错）。但当我把这些令人忍无可忍的琐事用刻薄得足以烫死外星人的句子 翻卷在我的舌尖，门牙准备就绪，随时可以把恶毒话像戈登·班克斯【注22】鼎盛时期施展技艺那样轻而易举地拨出唇间时，理智及时光顾了我这老头，让我陡然顿悟，我的朋友他绝不是存心来听我唠叨猪排配料的。他想关心的无非是我的生活。  
　　在我看我的生活从地球时钟迈入上个世纪九十年代之后就没有过太大的改变了，我已经认命，估计自己的运气若还似过去那样，多半是要面对在高谭老死这个现 实；而我的健康若没有撞到什么突发重病一蹶不振的机会，那么我至少还能再活三十年。而我想到这一点的那天，正是布鲁斯少爷头一次向我宣布他要离开高谭的日 子。  
　　这个情况我也早就预见到了，布鲁斯少爷注定不会是个像他父亲那样沉静低调的人，他父母遭逢的那场悲剧是不可能彻底改变他那自幼就很不安分的坏脾气的。 我也同样猜得到，一旦他觉得自己能够做主，头一件事情，不是放火烧了他父亲留下的房子，就是放逐自己到远方去。我一直在等着这事发生，我以为那要等他再大 一些，至少是他拿到驾照，可以从庄园车库里挑一辆好车开走的时候。他会投奔让他心安理得的所在，混个几年——也许几十年——这谁清楚……直至他能找回从他 八岁起就彻底遗落了的平静。  
　　他依然发噩梦。事实上有些噩梦伴随了他的毕生。只不过渐渐地他不再告诉我他那些梦境的情节，他对外封锁着他的世界，那惨遭隔绝的外界环境因素之中也包 括了我。当然了，我毕竟有所不同。我并不隶属那该死的吃人的高谭城，或者是充满冷漠欺诈的世人，我并非作为一个独立存在的个体而被他惦记和疏离。从某一天 他用我年轻时最熟悉的那种警惕的眼神看我，我便意识到事情已经发生到了某个阶段。他的自危蔓延，他那年轻又尖锐的刺有可能伤及我们彼此。我开始被他视作这 幢老房子的一部分，以及他所排斥、抵触、逃避的旧时光里的一个固有的象征物，是在他十一岁那年。  
　　我们都能够想象，从表面上看，我雇主的横死对整个围绕着韦恩姓氏凝合而成的成人世界，冲击远比对一个不谙世事的儿童要大。我只消举个例子，就能说明这一点。  
　　这可悲的实例就是我的朋友卢修斯·福克斯先生。托马斯老爷过世不到半年，他生前最为器重的这位技术主管手中的一系列凌驾于职能部门之上的特殊权限都被 厄尔先生先后解除。接着，是一连串喧嚣尘上的逼退事件，由CEO主使、董事会默许、激进员工出面，里应外合，致使拥有包括经济学在内的多项博士学位的知名 应用科技研发专家不得不自动辞去公司董事、人力资源部主管、研发中心主任等几项重要职位，仅仅保留了应用科技研发部门的经理头衔。据卢修斯跟我的抱怨，这 是个彻头彻尾的“研发部门”，只负责研发科技实验模型，花钱制造些异想天开的未来梦，没有市场，没有前景，没有翻身的可能——拿厄尔先生的话说：“死路一 条”。那时候还是1992年初，他就被打入了冷宫。  
　　这堪称是他一生中所受的最大的打击，他这样的全才竟然手足无措，只得专程约见我，问我该要怎么办。我记得那个上午他用老电影里间谍接头的方式，写了一 封密语信约我出门详谈。他表示说韦恩庄园的访客信息在公司内部通信网络上都有记载，他不想被他一手研发制造的系统拍个正着，让厄尔那混蛋认为我俩私下里有 所勾连。我拿着他那封交叉减字移位密码信看了两眼，给他打了个电话，表示他要约我喝咖啡或者小酌两杯都可以直说，不过他寄来的地址我委实看不懂。  
　　三月的一个下午，我们在罗宾逊公园接头，没有深入闲逛，而是找了个僻静的角落并肩坐下聊天。卢修斯向我控诉厄尔的整个阴谋，神情悲愤，并伴以演讲般的 手势，老实说，很有号召力。我默默听了三个钟头，才打开话匣，告诉他事情很糟糕而且木已成舟，照我看他现在是很难咸鱼翻身了，倘要跟厄尔闹得鱼死网破，恐 怕丢饭碗的只有他自己。他的名声显赫，早年得罪的人也并不少，没有哪一家公司真正愿意雇佣他这样的人作为主导，因为太多人不愿意在过于聪明的人手下干活， 或者雇佣一个比自己聪明太多的人在手下干活。更何况，厄尔会赶尽杀绝，他早就对托马斯老爷如此器重一个学术疯子心怀怨恨，只要卢修斯离开韦恩企业，离开那 些仍还念及旧情的董事会成员的庇佑，他一定会逼到他饿死街头。  
　　分析结束后，我的年轻朋友向我请教克敌制胜的良方。他以为这是007的电影我真的可以通过间谍的手段拨转乾坤，给他一点小提示，制造一个翻本的机会， 在爆破中大获全胜，乃至抱得美人归。我用不太尖刻的言语告诉他，我的办法只有一个，那就是忍耐。忍到厄尔退休，或者忍到他自己平安退休，拿回韦恩氏的全勤 大奖和优秀员工纪念章并一笔不菲的奖金，享受良好的社会福利和声誉，欢度幸福晚年。  
　　我知道我的话必定让卢修斯感觉失望了。我瞧着他，看见他一直低着头，手里拿着两个小时前在贩售亭买下的饮料。在我说完我的看法之后，他用他指甲不停地 抠着塑料瓶上的凹陷，时不时发出“嗒”的一声。我怀疑我的话太让他失望，他的希望原本只剩下盛装在“间谍牌”橡胶薄膜袋子里的最后那么一点点，那是他的幻 想和尊严。可我无情地戳破了他的袋子，放空了他的希望。我如他所知的是个间谍——我曾是，一个称职的、业务素质过硬的情报人员——这没错。但我无法改变如 今的现状，我必须置身事外，我丝毫不敢妄动，我还要回家为放学回来的布鲁斯做晚饭。  
　　我们的厨子早就被我解雇了，还有除了园丁以外的所有佣人和保镖，包括凯特。园丁是钟点工，我总是和他一起干，并不让他接触我的少爷。这几年来我把布鲁 斯和我都幽闭在日益疯狂的高谭之外，我表现懦弱而神经质，生怕有半点闪失。我的主人他太小了，无论他的精神在挺过那桩惨事之后有否变得比他这年龄应有的更 要强韧，至少，他的身体还是那么的幼弱。他跑步、锻炼、打球、学习武术。我默认他的小身体上动辄就平添几处不严重的伤口和淤青。如果这能让他好受些。  
　　如果这能让他不至于离我的视线太远。其实我知道这也没有用，跨新年时他直言不讳，告诉我他的新年愿望就是要早点儿离开这个见鬼的大宅子，去西雅图念一所他自己选定的私立中学。我已经答应了为他向校长去信。  
　　我已经写好了那封信，只等呈给我羽翼下的蓝眼睛小东西过一过目。  
　　我等着卢修斯把那个塑料瓶向我砸过来，或者向远处扔去，扔向某面墙、某个栅栏、某株大树。我等着他跳起来骂我、尖叫、哭泣，或者都没有，只是无声的唾 弃。我的态度太明显了，我的立场就是我可以背叛一切，只要能保护托马斯老爷签署过的那沓文件送交给我的东西。我期望庄园这边可以一直低调苟存直至被公司的 争斗洪流遗忘在脑后。  
　　在这里我背叛了卢修斯，我明明有权力也有能力拯救他未来的生活可我不愿意。  
　　可是我等了很久，我的黑人朋友却还是保持着那个绝望的姿势低着他的头，同时拿他的指甲抠着那个瓶子。一下，一下，再一下子。  
　　我看了看表，我的时限将要到了。于是我决定自己出声找死。“嘿……卢修斯。”我用手肘捅一捅他，压低嗓门儿，等着他开口骂人。  
　　“嗯？阿尔弗雷德？”他像如电视里虚构出来的科学狂人那样把眼睛瞪得非常大，死死瞪着我的脸。我这才发现他的眼窝深陷，双眼下方不知何时多出了比肤色更深的两片阴影——好吧，其实黑人也有黑眼圈，我是第一次发现。  
　　“如果你觉得，是我背叛了你，你可以……”我忍住胡思乱想，尽我最大的可能控制住我的声音，让它不要发颤。这不过是一点小事，还不至于让我该要发起抖来呢。  
　　“啊？背叛我？不阿尔弗雷德……”他的眼睛瞪得更大了，眼珠很明显地往外凸出了一些。说实在的，那模样超恶心，活像死鱼。若我能年轻二十岁，我一定会搞个相机拍下来，过二十年再拿给他自己看。  
　　他站起来，手足无措地拿着他的饮料瓶子，想了想，举起它，用底部指了一下我的头，又比划了一下他自己的头。  
　　“不阿尔弗雷德，你是对的。”他说，“我要留下来，熬到小韦恩先生长大。到时候厄尔那白痴就会‘轰’一下栽下来，嗯哼？——我才不会丢开托马斯先生交到我手里的这一堆哩，你就放心好啦。”  
　　他说完，拿着那个要命的瓶子，仿佛一个真正老去了的人那样弓着他的脊背，在原地表情尴尬地转了一大圈，最后突然面露惊喜，往一个方向飞跑而去。  
　　我的视线疑惑地跟踪着他的行动，结果发现他找到了一个最近的垃圾桶，跑到跟前，把瓶子丢了进去。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注22】：历史上最为优秀的门将之一，他代表英格兰国家队在1966年赢得雷米特杯，并在70年完成了名垂青史的一次伟大扑救。

 

9.（下）  
　　  
　　在我的少爷布鲁斯·韦恩成长到离开我的监护，并且在高谭以外的世界里闲晃完毕，终于回来属于他的家园的那几天，他反反复复，用各种不太直率的方式向我询问公司管理阶层还有什么人是他可以信任的。我就把卢修斯·福克斯的故事告诉了他。  
　　这是一个有野心的好人的浮沉史，若是能找一个笔力优秀的写手来施以美化，足可成为一本传奇故事。我的少爷听我用饶舌的老年人专精的那种刻薄话描述了1992年那个下午发生的对谈，之后，他说：“其实你骗了福克斯两次。”  
　　说这话的时候，他年轻的墨蓝色眼睛里闪烁着我读不透的光影。我们坐在沙发上，各端一杯饮料，对视良久。他是对的，那个下午我背叛了卢修斯，不是一次， 而是两次。那年冬天那个蜷缩在我被子里哭泣的男孩，他的敏锐在我看不见的岩壁上磨砺成剑，信手挥出，就能刺中我的旧伤痕。  
　　“首先，你可以影响董事会，至少你可以尝试。你没有做，阿尔弗雷德，你什么也没做，也没告诉我。”他用双手捧着一杯加了蛋白质粉的奶昔，歪着头，向我 微笑说，“其次，你没有打断福克斯的幻想。以我对你的了解，阿尔弗雷德，你根本没想过我会有夺回属于我父亲的公司这种野心和能力，你根本不指望那个。”  
　　“以你对我的了解？”上帝啊，我不觉得他有足够了解我。过去我只求他不要有一天变得恨我，而现在我只要看到他好好的还在这里就够了。  
　　“得了阿尔弗雷德，我还是个婴儿的时候你就抱过我了。”他轻描淡写地说着，用杯子轻触嘴唇。在他二十七八岁的时候，与他父亲年轻时最相近的地方不再是眼睛，而是他的嘴。  
　　我的肖恩从未有过布鲁斯少爷这样的眼神——他光是看着你，就让你觉得你自己正在燃烧着，简直比任何一个时候都拥有更多的热量和光彩。  
　　我见过这样的眼神，在一个狡诈多端的英国人眼里。他那时二十七八，他们都叫他詹恩·安斯塔瑞。我不认识这个詹恩·安斯塔瑞。他是个没有存在过的人。  
　　“不，先生，我想你弄错了。我是在你两岁的时候来到这个家的，你小时候抱过你的是拉瑞劳伦斯·保罗·埃德温先生，他是我之前的……”  
　　“我不认识什么拉瑞埃德温，我明明只记得你。”他任性地吞咽着，含混不清。二十岁生日那天他选择送给自己的礼物是一场长达七年的流浪。他在外面七年 了，落魄不堪，我把他领回来才不到七天，他吃什么都狼吞虎咽，同时眼角的余光会四处扫视。像如野兽一般，他忌惮着所有有可能打断他进食的东西。这可不是应 属于贵公子的状态，我想我可能需要从头教导他如何吃饭穿衣走路说话消费了。  
　　这没什么，他现在好好的在这里。  
　　他把蛋白质奶昔一饮而尽，接着放下杯子，如同从不洗脸的流浪汉那样抬起手背，准备习惯性地抹一抹嘴。我轻轻地咳嗽了一声，他瞟了我一眼，精明地放下手，自以为毫无痕迹地接过我递来的餐巾。  
　　“卢修斯·福克斯。”他重复着，也许仅仅为了把我的目光从他嘴角剩余的奶昔上引开，“如果他是你说的那样一个人，我认为这十七年里他不可能只是老老实实地在一个半废弃的研发部门里安心上班的。”  
　　“他可能在他的实验室里种了点什么，食人花，或者仇恨的种子，或者一个瓦解厄尔势力的计划。在公司上市之前你不去找他谈谈？”他使用餐巾的动作依然优 雅，这让我略微松了口气。我可不希望将来在天堂里遇见他的父亲，还要废口舌向他解释我为何没有教会他的儿子正确使用餐巾。  
　　“喔，我当然会去。”我那失而复得的布鲁斯少爷用门牙咬着餐巾说道。  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　布鲁斯少爷第一次远离庄园是在1992年的秋季，我开车送他前往西雅图读六年级。  
　　我向董事会陈情，一个一个地去拜访他们。最终他们同意我封闭庄园，请保全公司过来看守房子。  
　　我带着布鲁斯少爷前往西雅图，在那里租房而居，像收入普通的单亲家庭那样生活了一段时间。  
　　这段时间里我的少爷搞了更多的点子来折磨自己，有一阵他对野外生存产生了兴趣，不愿在床上睡觉，非要在院子里支个帐篷。同个时段开始，他对着各种奇怪 的拳击片练习格斗，方法和技巧都不正确。最后我忍不住插嘴，给了他一些指点，这让我们的关系稍微缓和了一点儿，在假期里也会一同开车去周边城市观光。  
　　不是假期的时候他很少与同学玩耍，经常拖欠作业，却像疯子一样沉迷阅读，且只要我稍有松懈，就溜出家门跟流浪汉搭讪，模仿他们的举动，并问些令人捉摸 不透的问题。有一回他向我哀求，要到左近的同学家中去看漫画。这很可疑，他从八岁以后就不看漫画了。我偷偷跟着他，看见他径直往镇上的街心公园走去，在那 里有个流浪汉正坐在长椅上，捧着着垃圾桶里翻出来的半个披萨狼吞虎咽。我的少爷走过去，毫无防备地坐在他身旁，用一个纯铜的徽章，跟他换了一小片脏兮兮的 披萨，学着他的样子张口咬了下去。  
　　他不知道我离他不到五米远，随时可以过去，责备他的行为，并迁怒于他那不体面的朋友。但我转过了脸，让我的背贴靠在墙壁上，稳定情绪，保证自己不要冲过去。我的少爷知道他在做什么，我对自己说。我但愿他真的知道自己在做什么。  
　　他十八岁时成绩平平，通过一位公司董事的推荐才获得了普林斯顿大学的邀请。上大学的前夜，他得意洋洋，向我宣布我的职责已经尽到，而他也不再需要我的 保护，无论我向他提出怎样的要求，他都会尽量满足。我对他说我没有任何打算，只想明天就动身回韦恩庄园去，为他看家。我会在那里等他回来。  
　　他的眼睛里一瞬间就露出了那种神情——那种他八岁以后就不再流露的孩童般的失望。我后来常想他是希望我如何回答的呢？向他要求一个开满玫瑰的花园做我 的赏赐？还是穿比基尼的金发女郎？或是一次环游世界的假期？所有他能支付给我的东西，都无法平衡我这十年来的担惊受怕，他能平安长大，我已经别无他求了。 我只觉得非常疲倦，甚至连再多一天也不能坚持，我不能再陪着他任性下去了，他幼年时的不幸不是他现在自我折磨和折磨他人的理由。在那一刻我已猜到他的流浪 还没到头，他还不满意，总要把自己折磨个透才肯乖乖回家的。  
　　他并不需要一个我跟在他身后。  
　　我想回到我的肖恩留给我的角落去，我已经做了他用法律文件托付给我的全部事情，我现在只想继续做我认为真正对布鲁斯的将来会有点用处的事情，我可以为他做到的事——当他想要回去时，就一定有个地方可以回去。  
　　所以在布鲁斯少爷失踪以前和失踪之后，我的生活都没有太大的变化。作息的节奏早就形成了，无论是在西雅图的日子还是在高谭。我回到庄园是在世纪末的最后一个月。高谭的上空阴云密布，空气质量比我们走的那年还要糟糕。  
　　我回去的第一个月里，向公司申请，让福克斯为我更新了一次庄园的自主保全系统。保全公司在这里的那些年为了保证庄园的设施不受污染，曾将大部分的家具 和画框都用白纸和布罩遮住。他们撤走以后，我一个人无力打扫全部，所以只把要用的房间——我的塔楼和书房里的布幔揭去了。我雇了两个钟点工，每周两次，轮 流打扫厨房、卫生间、地板和楼梯。园丁在不下雨的周二早上会来，我们一起整理花园，我向他请教植物方面的知识。  
　　每周一的晚上我去内德镇的电影院看一场电影，只要可以选，我就不看谍战片。周二和周日的晚上我跟在英国和加拿大的老朋友联系，我们都已学会了使用国际 互联网络，家中也都添置了个人电脑。周五我有时去卢修斯家里吃饭，有时邀他的太太和小孩一起出去吃饭或去游乐场。也有的时候我会去托马斯实验室逛逛，我不 开车，桑德拉小姐会在庄园门口接我。  
　　周四和周六，那是约定俗成的书房时光。我会兑两杯芝华士，按照两份水一份酒的配比，不加冰块，端着他们到书房去。酒是用我自己的薪水买的，我只是使用这庄园的设备，一对杯子，而它们其实也是属于布鲁斯少爷的。我在那里事先调好音响。我播得最多的是卡朋特。  
　　我仍然习惯坐在托马斯老爷对面的那个位置。他在世时把自己读过的觉得还不错的书都排在同一面书架上，这给我增添了便利。我很轻易就能知道，哪些是他喜欢的。我在里面挑拣感兴趣的来读，每个周四和周六，我在他常坐的沙发对面读书。  
　　这还不是惊喜的全部。某一个周四我在那儿取下一本狄更斯的《双城记》【注23】，当我翻 到最后几章，突然发现了十多年前曾非常熟悉的那种铅笔划痕。啊我的肖恩有提前做计划的习惯，他的时间常不够用。他多半会抓住一切空闲的缝隙，提前把要给我 看的句子划出来。我抓着那本有点上了年头的旧书——那简直是本古董，有绒布面的硬壳，他居然毫不怜惜，直接在上面乱划——我的手指擦过发黄的、陈旧的纸 张，抚摸着那些微微凹陷下去的印刷字母，那个句子。  
　　我的指尖在发颤。不，我的浑身都在发颤。一股让我难以抗拒的电流穿透我的眼睛，刷过我的脊柱，一直往下，让我站立不住。我知道这不会是他唯一的遗留， 还有更多，一定还有更多。这一整座他津津乐道的书山之中，我只攀援过微末一角。今晚、明晚、这个周末、下个周末，我随时都有可能找到更多，更多。  
　　但现在真的只要有这一句就够了。我抚着那些字，感觉到我的医生穿越了死亡和光阴，从我尚不能抵达的世界那一头，向我伸出双手。他托住我的脸庞，亲吻我 那满是皱纹的愁容。我听见他不知何时为我留下的孩子气的密语，在许多年许多人都化成了灰烬之后，在这个悬崖绝壁上荒芜的古堡里，伴着当年我们一起听过的歌 曲，对我轻声呢喃道：  
　　“在尘世所有的人当中，你最没有想到会看到我吧？”【注24】  
　　  
　　  
　　【注23】：A Tale of Two Cities，是英国作家查尔斯·狄更斯所著的描述法国大革命一部大时代长篇历史小说，“双城”指的是巴黎与伦敦。  
　　【注24】："Of all the people upon earth, you least expected to see me?"双城记第十三章西德尼·卡屯去狱中与夏尔·达奈交换身份时说的第一句话。


	10. Chapter 10

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
     Let this be my last word,  
     that I trust thy love.  
     “我相信你的爱。”让这句话做我的最后的话。  
  
     ——泰戈尔《飞鸟集》 No.325  
  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
       
10.  
　　  
　　在布鲁斯·韦恩少爷回到高谭，重新成为韦恩科技的最大持股人后，他开始以另外一个隐秘的身份每夜深入他出生的这座城市，与潜藏的罪恶势力缠斗纠结。在这往后的相当长的一段时间内，我一直留在他的身边，从事着管家这个合法职业，同时亦担任他那违法的同谋。  
　　外界对蝙蝠侠的评价千奇百怪，有些市民视其为生着恶魔翼的救世主，也有另外一些人，比如观光客，他们把他仅仅当做高谭城的一个吉祥物。那就像超人之于大都会一般，最大的区别不过是，他们没办法在网上拉票，鼓动市长给蝙蝠侠也颁发一枚荣誉市民的金钥匙挂在胸前。  
　　说句不相干的话，超人出现于21世纪的第一年，他在八个月后从地球上销声匿迹，且重现于五年之后。在他出现后的第一个圣诞节，我前往新泽西州探望我的 少爷，并照例把董事会精心准备的礼物带去给他，结果遇到的却是他参与兄弟会争斗，被打伤了脸部的糟糕状况，一整个假期他都没有出门，窝在我的宾馆房间里观 看超人在大都会参与圣诞活动的相关报道，以及拐弯抹角地戳我去做纽约起司蛋糕。  
　　他那会儿才十九岁，依然愤世嫉俗。他对超人的评价是：“一个政府谎言” 。照我看他对各类超级英雄报道的态度都差不多，他也像跟他年纪相当的人们一样，选择怀疑2000年的超人或是1969年的阿波罗登月飞行，怀疑它们都是美 国政府搞出来针对俄国人的虚构的战略计划产物。在他看来，三十多年过去了，人类没有再度踏上过月球，致使谎言无以为继。同样的，超人的神话维系了一年之 后，“他们”——政府高薪雇佣的职业骗子们认为这个美国精神降伏外星生物的荒诞故事还有很多漏洞待补，而这就是那衣着可笑的红披风男人迅速消失了的缘故。  
　　我对此不置可否。事实上，超人的出现和消失都没有改变高谭市的天空。在超人消失以后六个月，我的少爷也选择了不告而别。那天是他的二十岁生日，谋杀他 父母的凶手乔·齐尔在同一天以污点证人的身份获得假释。他的自由只有休庭之后的三分钟，他在法院走廊内，当着他那年轻富有的仇人的面，被人枪杀灭口。  
　　当天晚上，布鲁斯少爷离开了高谭。十二天后，他们在一艘停泊于利物浦的轮船货仓墙壁上发现了一些诡异的粉笔数字，我在英国的朋友把字迹拍成照片发送给我，我确认这是我的少爷留给我的密语。  
　　我没有把这件事通知董事会，无视厄尔先生大肆宣传的“布鲁斯·韦恩可能遇害”的谣言。卢修斯遭受很大的打击，几乎就要提前退休。我劝他继续忍耐，如今退休他是拿不到终身员工大奖的。  
　　“你知道他在哪儿，阿尔弗雷德！”他的情绪很坏，绕着我坐的椅子转了很多无用的圈子，“你必须告诉董事会，否则厄尔会宣布他死了！他们会把高谭河里打捞上来的遗骸当做是他，他们会夺走他父亲留给他的一切！”  
　　我试着劝慰我的朋友，但他当时的态度是不打算再倚靠理智来处理这件事了。他如很多与厄尔先生相处不佳的老员工一样，职权两丧无力回天，只能把太多的希望都压在布鲁斯少爷身上。他就是他们所信仰的英雄，即使他自己甚至还不能坦然地面对父母留下的房舍和微笑的肖像。  
　　这不是这孩子应得的。这不是托马斯·韦恩寄托在他儿子身上的希望。我想他更期待布鲁斯拥有更多自由，有自我的个性，每天能轻松地微笑，永远不会失去鉴 赏美好事物的能力，懂得爱，且招人喜爱。我知道他宁可布鲁斯成为教师、医生、航海家或运动员。他是宁可他一无所成，也希望他笑口常开的。  
　　他从不相信自己的死亡会把这些都带走。他肯定是不相信的。  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　布鲁斯少爷失踪的第二个年头，超人离去的信仰恐慌终究被世纪初欣欣向荣的气氛取代。互联网发展迅猛，各种信息如爆破般层出不穷。有人在苏格兰的乡下农 舍里发现奇特的数字密码，我的老朋友海沃德·吉柏森将它的图片发给我，问我这是否是我在寻找的那种留言。我曾拜托他代为雇佣行内人寻找我的雇主，他一直为 此不遗余力。  
　　很遗憾他找到的线索不够证明布鲁斯·韦恩来过。而且我认为他不可能在英国境内非法停留那么久还没有被发现遣送。我估计他已经走远了，走得更远。尽管如 此，我还是感谢了我的老友，并诚挚邀请他在方便时前来高谭观光。大家从1978年至今，也分别了二十多年，我也很想念他。我告诉他在韦恩少爷没有回到家园 之前，我寸步难行，而今只能委屈他飞过来见面了。  
　　他欣然应允。这时他已退休五年之久，除却血压偏高之外身体很好，行动也便利，当即就许诺要来。三个月后，2003年的夏季，他果然办妥手续，与十六岁的养女艾薇一起，飞来美国游玩。在他们路过高谭的时候，我留他们在庄园小住，并将卢修斯一家邀约来进行露天烧烤。  
　　那真是愉快的两天，我们拍了许多照片，请卢修斯的儿子放在若干网页上，期望我们都在寻找的某人能够看见。多年后他告诉我，他确实看到过，在一张亚洲的 广告画上，有人使用了花园的局部来制作图片。他坦言说自己在流浪途中从不搜索跟韦恩或高谭有关的东西，那些会让他满心离愁，更加不知自己该往何处去。  
　　在那个夏季的夜晚，我与我好多年前的老搭档同宿一屋。我没有请他上到我那秘密的塔楼去，而是陪他住在客房。隔了二十五个年头，我终于让他看了一回我只 穿浴袍的样子。我借他我自己的睡衣，请他喝我珍藏的好酒。孩子们都早早在隔壁的房间里睡了，我们两个老头彻夜无眠，挤坐在同张床榻上聊了一些当年的旧事。 奇怪的是，没有一丝的悲伤来光顾这个晚上，我们喝得不少，还在举杯大笑。  
　　我们都老了。吉柏森的头发一直没有彻底变白，他用染发剂膏把红发调成了黑色，据他说，是因为我这老东西比较喜欢黑发的美人，这鬼才相信。他一直跟踪我 的现状，也提供过一些帮助，最近这几年，当我需要跟人聊天，第一个想到的都是他。这次见面之前，他按照营养医师的指导合理减掉了二十磅体重，自觉整个人都 神清气爽英姿勃发，借着酒劲，还非要脱掉一只袖子给我看他又练回来的老年版二头肌，仿佛是非要挤出点儿我那不减当年的尖刻评语来，方才过瘾。  
　　第二天卢修斯的儿女们租用的大型露天充气泳池送到了。小艾薇跟他们一起不管不顾地疯了一阵，把花园里的草坪搞得一塌糊涂。吉柏森和我双双撑着宿醉的脑 袋，站在客房的窗口唉声叹气，感慨青春不再，毕竟是没有狂欢的资本了。尤其是这个时候，我无法停止想念我的少爷，我那与这些孩子们年纪相仿的墨蓝眼睛小混 蛋。我尚且不知道他在哪里，也无法说服他加入这种无忧无虑的游戏。  
　　十年后的某一天，我那滚回来当了蝙蝠侠的少爷心血来潮，告诉我：“高谭报要采访我，所以我租了个露天充气泳池。”  
　　我一下子没能弄懂他的逻辑，因此上不禁有些发怔了。直到他给我一串名单，要我传给他的助理，让他尽快通知名单上的各位超模明天中午前来参加露天派对。 我留意了一下，这份名单上除却美丽女模，也有高谭报与其他一些杂志报刊的记者，包括与高谭隔海相望的大都会星球日报等等，也包含在内。恕我愚钝，到此时才 算领会了雇主的用意。但出于我的职业操守，我很不识相地向他指出，若他明天打算独自应付这么一大票人，且要泡水饮酒日晒烧烤，我今夜是绝对不允许他不顾忌 自身状况，照例出门搏命飙车蹦极外加拳击减肥的。要知道，他的健康，亦是韦恩科技股价拥有稳固明天的重要担保，我说到做到，这就去抽干蝙蝠车的燃料，绝不 会由着他一味地胡来。  
　　我的主人在我这番近乎蛮横的直谏之下展现了他天赋中自带的韦恩氏危机公关能力，他坐在他那悬崖岩洞的秘密堡垒中心操作台后，把因为过度运动消耗而消瘦了的面颊扭向了我，皱着眉头，咬着他的嘴唇。  
　　脱下蝙蝠面罩后，他的发丝总是散乱着，滑下他的额角，显得他的面貌年轻瘦削又脆弱，与他父亲那时候尤其相似。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德，伪装是你的主意唉。我所担心的唯有高谭……”得了吧，别用这样的眼神、别用这双托马斯老爷留给你的墨蓝眼珠瞪向我，满脸无辜。我才不会心软。  
　　“适当的伪装，我的先生。私以为您过于乐在其中了。”我从托盘里端出他亲自点播的纽约起司蛋糕和红茶，在搁下盘子的刹那故意弄出了一点警告性质的声响，同时瞧着他的脸。  
　　我看见我的少爷表情上有极细微的变化，他的唇角和睫毛因此悄然发颤。他们都说蝙蝠侠从不颤抖，从不畏惧，从不退缩。  
　　“……我可以保证十二点敲钟以前回到这里，今晚。你看怎么样？”他埋下头，用小心翼翼的动作捻起刀叉，说完一句，就瞟我一眼。我满意地看到他食用蛋糕 的动作缓慢，没有像他的一些警察朋友那样，动辄把大坨起司或黄桃落在桌台和裤腿上，也没有将流浪时的恶习继续发扬，直接用手指抓住蛋糕进食。  
　　“十一点。我比较倾向于十二点敲钟的时候你已经躺在床上了，我的少爷。”我说，“想想看，你约了二十个辣妹明天晒太阳狂欢，你却不能保证自己按照一个健康作息的人那样上床留存体力。我很震惊，你对自己这副肉体恢复疲劳的机能委实太自信了。”  
　　“十一点半，阿尔弗雷德！我发誓十一点半之前我的蝙蝠车前轮一定会轧过车库的告警线，否则我这一周都晚上都不会离开庄园半步了！”他举起了糊满鲜奶油的银质叉子。我活过了大半个世纪，头一次看到有这样不虔诚的发誓动作。  
　　可我能有什么办法呢——除非我能控制住我嘴角的弧度，不要在这个时候，不顾一切地出卖我。  
　　“我确信上帝收到了你的誓言，布鲁斯少爷。”我对他说，“不过我仍然坚持你应当马上把它设成定时提示输入主控系统，以便向来比你守时数倍的蝙蝠车本身，能在晚上十点之后每隔五分钟提醒你一次你所承诺的时限。我相信，那会比直接向上帝起誓要有效率得多。我坚信这一点。”  
　　我的少爷他沉默不语，兀自咀嚼着他心爱的茶点。隔了有好几分钟，他忽然又扭头问我：“阿尔弗雷德，这些年来你总是显得比我还要固执。我真的很好奇，到底要什么样的东西才能够撼动你的心思呢？”  
　　“有的。”我微笑着，双手捏着托盘的边缘，“那显然是一定有的。每个人都有弱点，我也并非刀枪不入，我的少爷。”  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　布鲁斯少爷失踪七年以后，在尼泊尔自主投奔了警方，并要求他们在第一时间打通了十多年来从未变更过的庄园电话。我启用韦恩家族的私人航班，亲自到博卡拉机场接应他返回美国。  
　　他的流浪历程终于结束。在飞机上他向我表白，将长久地留在高谭，以一己之力改变他的故乡。他说他要成为一个不易被摧毁的正义化身。我想起他的父亲—— 是的，托马斯·韦恩夫妇就是那样的象征，然而他们是被何其轻易地摧毁了。人类终究是脆弱的，我们都不是超人。再说了，在高谭到底有多少人会相信超人？许多 人从不礼拜，除却死亡降临时，他们连上帝也不信任。  
　　飞机降落前，他问我：“阿尔弗雷德，你有收到我在世界各地留给你的数字密码吗？”  
　　我回答他说：“那些？我收到了。不过那些密码其实是只能联系到霍克将军的。”  
　　是的，我的肖恩的儿子就是蝙蝠侠。这不是什么传奇，也绝不是一个笑话。1989年他留下的蓝眼睛孤儿最终成为了在暗夜里穿着盔甲披着头篷痛揍恶棍的疯 狂梦想家。最初我以为他会把精力较多地放在公司的投资项目上面，用金钱来拯救他的世界，事实证明，我错了。而这错断并不令我难堪。我曾是肖恩·伦勃特的病 患与情人，如今我是他儿子的同谋与共犯。  
　　在我的少爷归来后的第二年我向他请许了一个月的长假，前往苏格兰彩虹岛的一所私立疗养院，探望一位失明的百岁老人。这位老太太正是1972年9月那个 夜晚不幸在海莱威尔大桥上遭逢枪击致死的我的搭档约瑟夫·威尔斯·奥利尔顿的母亲，他的父亲已于二十多年前病逝。当年正是因为他父亲的爱尔兰血统和人际交 往，导致了我们的深夜遇袭以及我的被弃。可惜岁月匆匆，此事早成悬案，奥利尔顿是否真正背叛过我们，投靠了IRA【注25】，已再也无人提及。上世纪八十年代中期，我的朋友吉柏森无意中查知那死去十余载的青年尚有一位失明的老母在世，我俩便一起伪造了证明，用一个谎称是他儿子的账户，支付费用赡养这个老人。  
　　时至新世纪的第一个十年，我才再度在将近四十年前曾流连过的金链花下，头一次亲眼见到了这位饱经沧桑的老妇人。她在1980年就瞎了，眼球早就萎缩， 眼窝深陷，加上人是极瘦的，乍看上去有点吓人。护士小姐按照多年习惯，在午后两点半钟，搀扶她到树下小坐。她虽然看不见，却仍能以枯藤般的手指，灵活地编 织毛线。她每年给死于1972年9月19日的儿子织一件毛衣。她始终坚信，这些温暖的衣物最后都会被送交到她那斯文柔顺的儿子手中。  
　　我知道她的去日无多，因此以大额捐款人的身份，请护士领我去看库房中堆积的那两箱毛衣。最初的一些已经腐烂脱线，边缘结合处也参差不齐。最近的两件由 护士小姐代为挑了线色，又亲手帮忙修改过，花纹很雅致，看起来竟十分时尚得体。我获得默许，将它们放进旅行袋里，带回了高谭。也许哪一个冬天的早晨，布鲁 斯少爷会需要这样一件毛衣。  
　　它们在远隔重洋的某个角落里，终会有些用武之地。  
　　我回到庄园的第一个晚上，我的少爷照例从商业例会上翘班。在这个城市需要蝙蝠侠的时段，他在他的洞窟里，请我帮助他穿着护甲，披上他的斗篷——同时喋 喋不休，告诉我他近来伪装花花公子的失利之处。他似乎对偶遇的某个个体产生了浓厚的兴趣，从他罕见的不确定的用词我可以大胆地推测，他有了真正的目标，或 许将要恋爱。  
　　“你爱过什么人吗阿尔弗雷德？”他曾问过我。我告诉他答案是肯定的，我从来不曾恋爱过。这一生，我都没有用我的爱拥抱过什么人，别看我的年纪够大，我这还没能恋爱过呢。  
　　我知道他对此存疑，可又不好直接出言打探我这顽固老头的过去。他站在旋梯上，张开双臂，任我将他的斗篷扣紧。一个毫无戒备的姿势，在这个世界上，他仅仅能够对我如此。  
　　接着，我的少爷向我转过身来，皱着他的眉头，捧定他那生着恶魔双角的蝙蝠面罩，迟疑地、缺乏自信地开口问道：“我还是得请教你，阿尔弗雷德。我发现你在那方面的招数一向比卢修斯说的顶用。”  
　　我明白他的意思。那好吧，我将教会他我的方式，我那由始至终的骄傲和坚持。  
　　我望着他的眼睛，凑近他的脸侧，悄悄地，在他的耳边低声诉说。  
　　我说。  
　　嘿，我的孩子。当你把最想要的那一样高悬起来，不屑一顾，它就会自己飞下来找你的。　　  
　　  
　　【注25】：Irish Republican Army，是1919年由旨在建立独立的爱尔兰共和国的民族主义军事组织“爱尔兰义勇军”改编而成，曾为爱尔兰独立，现在为统一北爱尔兰而战斗，分为正统派和临时派，英文简称IRA，系世界三大恐怖组织之一。  
　　  
　　  
　　【END】


End file.
